


Barry Is All Mine: The 30 Days Of Vacation

by madhlae



Series: Barry is all mine [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Bottom, Jay Top, Jay was a victum, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: This is part 2 of Barry is all mine so if you are going to read this you need to read the first work.Jay is forced to take a vacation form work. Because he has to may off days he needs to ues. So this it going to be 30 chapters. Telling what they do in the 30 days.Chapter one will be the last chapter of my other story to just recall what happened. So this work will be 31 chapters long I promise.PS- please comment telling me what you think and I would love some ideas for the 30 days of Barry and Jay doing something. It can be what ever you think they should do. So tell me I will not be able to do it if you dont tell me.





	1. Recall of- Get To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a recall of the 19th chapter in part omr of Barry is all mine. You have to tell me what you think

This is a recall chapter, the last chapter of part one Barry is all mine.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Barry was still on Jay with his head on Jays chest. Suddenly the phone was ringing, Jay got up as slow as he could, then ziped down to answer the phone. Barry was woken up by the phone, so he sat up in the bed and waited for Jay to come back. When Jay did come back he had a weird look on his face.Barry was still on Jay with his head on Jays chest.

 

Suddenly the phone was ringing, Jay got up as slow as he could, then ziped down to answer the phone. Barry was woken up by the phone, so he sat up in the bed and waited for Jay to come back. When Jay did come back he had a weird look on his face.  
 

 

  
“Is something wrong Jay?” Barry asked as he patted for Jay to sit next to him.  
 

 

  
“Yeah that was my boss and he said I have to use my days I have or he will fire me, he said the board called and told him if I dont use the days they will fire him” Jay said as he sat next to Barry, putting his head his Barrys lap. Barry was stroking Jays hair and was brushing it with his hands.  
 

 

 “So what dose that mean?” Barry asked  
 

 

  
“It means I have to use more then 30 days of my vacation days ” Jay said as he began to kiss Barrys tummy.  
 

 

  
“So you going to stay here with me?” Barry asked  
 

 

  
“Yes Im going to stay for 30 days and if your wondering about the money dont cause Im geting paid ok” Jay said  
 

 

  
Jay was sucking on Barrys tummy now, which made Barry maon. Barry was starting to wiggle all around trying to get Jay to stop sucking. Jay did stop sucking, but he  laid Barry down on the bed. Jay was now kissing and sucking all over Barrys body.

 

 

Jay then pulled Barrys shirt up and over his head making it so Barry could not see and making it so Barry would have to take it off. Barry toke off his shirt and throwed it on the grond. Jay was now kissing right above Barrys waist line. Jay looked up to see if it was ok for him to go on.

 

Barry nodded yes and Jay pulled both Barry shorts and boxers off. Jay then went to work and started to suck real hard. Barry then cried in pleasure pleading for more from Jay. Jay was vibration his mouth, making Barry a moaning mess.

 

  
“Jay gonna come ” Barry said as he was so close to the end.  
 

 

Barry then began to vibrant as well, making Jay maon in satisfaction. Barry then screamed in pleasure, coming in Jays mouth. Jay just swallowed every last drop, loving the way he tasted. By now Jay was hard in his pants and needed release. Barry could see how hard he was through his boxers. Barry then pushed Jay off of him and sat him against the headboard.

 

 

Barry then started to pull Jay out off his boxers and started to suck. Barry started to vibrant his mouth making Jay maon. Throughout the whole time Jay was telling Barry how good it was and how beautiful Barry looked while sucking him off. When Jay came, Barry tried to swallow all but there was to much and it leaked out on to Barrys chine.

 

Jay pulled Barry up for a kiss knowing he was going to taste himself. Jay licked his cum of of Barrys face and pulled him in to a hug. Jay pulled Barry up for a kiss knowing he was going to taste himself. Jay licked his cum of of Barrys face and pulled him in to a hug.  
 

 

  
“Barry you are so awesome” Jay said makig Barry blush a deep red color.


	2. Day 1: Sick Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first real chapter for this. The chapter is about Barry geting sick.

Barry woke up to a warm arm. Which was wrapped around his waist. Barrys first thing was to move. But he wanted to stay warm. 

For some reason Barry found it getting more easy by the day. It was like the more time he spent with Jay. The more he wanted to stay. 

Then Barry felt Jay move his arms. Jay rolled over to his left side. Barry wanted to know why he felt this sadness. Why would he fell sad?. Barry was at a split in the road and he had no clue which path to choice.

“Barry is something wrong?” Jay asked as he turned back over.

“I'm fine” Barry said. 

Barry lied, there was so much that was wrong. Like getting kidnapped and raped. Plus to add on it. Being forced to be a sex slave. But at the moment none of those where the reason.

“Barry tell meeeee” Jay said making the “e” Part in “me” more long then it should be.

Barry just turned over, hoping Jay was not going to get mad at him. But all Jay did was, put his arm around Barry and held him tight. Barry wanted Jay to stop. But then felt all warm and loved.

So Barry just laid there letting Jay hold him. Making sure he could get as much love and warmth as possible. Because Barry knew the dark side was going to come out again. Just like the other times.

“Barry did you eat anything yesterday?. ” Jay said.

“I'm not sure.” Barry said.

“Well then I'm going to go get you something to eat.” Jay said as he was getting up.

Jay went to go get Barry something to eat. Jay wanted to get the food to him fast. So Jay just grabbed a bowl of fruit that was in the frig.

Jay went back up to Barry with fruit and water. Barry was under the covers now. So when Jay went to give Barry his food he had to set it down first.

“Barry I have your food.” Jay said.

Jay pulled the covers off of Barry slowly. Then he had Barry sit up to eat. Barry ate the food that was given to him.

Once Barry was done with the food and water. Jay toke the dirty dishes down to the kitchen. 

When Jay came back he tucked Barry back in and said “You can go back to sleep or watch TV.”

“Go back to sleep.” Barry said.

“Ok, then get some rest I want to do some things around the house first.” Jays said, then walked out of the room.

Barry just had to try and make Jay happy. But Barry had no clue on how to do that. So Barry just decided he was going to do whatever Jay said. Even if it was painful and he didn't want to.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Later On That Day.

It was around 12 now and Barry was still asleep.Jay did check on Barry every hour and when Jay did he would asked Barry if he like to help. But Barry just felt sick. Barry started to fell warmer then normal. Barry felt like he was going to throw up if he got out of bed.

So Barry said no to the offer. Barry did not tell Jay about him feeling sick. All Barry wanted is to be alone. 

Jay said “Ok” then left. But Jay still checked on Barry every hour. Even when Barry was asleep. Jay would wake Barry and asks if he was OK.

Barry would just lie and say he was “OK”. So every time Jay would ask and then tuck Barry back in to bed.

———————————————————————————————————————

That night

It was around 5 now and Barry was feeling even worse.

Barry was in the bathroom when Jay came in. Barry was throwing up and had the door locked.

Jay could hear some sounds of someone throwing up. Jay looked around and saw no Barry. So Jay thought that Barry was in there.

“Barry are you ok in there?” Jay asked as he knocked on the door.

Barry did not respond there was just more noises of him throwing up. Barry wanted to tell Jay he was OK. But every time he tried all he did was throw up more. 

“Barry unlock the door” Jay said at Barry. 

Barry was starting to stop throwing up so he pulled himself to the door and un locked it. Jay hit Barry with the door when he came in. But then Jay grabbed Barry so fast he screamed in pain.

“Oh Im sorry did I hurt you? are you ok?, are you not feeling well Barry?” Jay asked. 

Barry had to breath and calm down before he could say any thing. When Barry could say some thing he felt like he was going to throw up again. So Barry knew he had to said something short.

“My tummy hurts” Barry said as he turned on to his right side on the floor.

Jay pulled Barry in for an hug but then Barry made a hurt sound so Jay let him go and said “Sorry”.

Jay then picked Barry up and toke him to the bed.

“Ok just sleep I'll tuck you in and get you some medicine Baby” Jay said then gave Barry a kiss on the head.

Did Jay just call me Baby Barry thought. But decided it was nothing to worry about.

Jay went to get Barry the medicine. But when Jay got back Barry was already asleep. Jay put the medicine down for later and just enjoyed the moment. 

But then realized Barry had to take it so he woke Barry Back up. Barry toke the medicine, then Barry was tucked back in and was asleep in seconds.


	3. Day 2 and 3: Taking Care Of Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay takes care of Barry

when Barry woke up he felt dizzy. Every thing in the room was spinning. Barry was all alone, Jay was some where. But Jay was not in the house.

Barry wanted for the spinning to stop. But had no way of stopping the room from spinning. So Barry laid there in the spinning room.

Barry could not hear Jay so he had to be out of the house. Barry looked around but all he found out was he could not see any thing  in the room.

Barry could not tell if he was still in the room. Other then the blankets he was rapped in. Barry tried to get up but decided it was not best to move. 

So Barry just lied still not wanting to do any kind of movement. Barry just watched the room spin. There was nothing Barry could do. So Barry had to wait till Jay got back.

Then Barry could hear the door open and close.

Barry did not know how long it had been before Jay got back. Jay was moving alot down stairs. Barry wondered what Jay was doing. Maybe he was doing some things around the house.

But all Barry could do was wait till Jay came up. By the time Jay came up. Barry thought it had been days. But in reality it only been 10 minutes.

Barry just could not wait till he was all well again. This was unbearable for Barry.

Jay came up with a bunch of bags from  the store. Jay unloaded the bags on the dresser, next to the bed. There was alot of medical supplies. Barry wondered why Jay bought all that.

Barry was confused. Why did Jay get all that?. Speedster could not really take normal medicine. So why did Jay get all that medicine.

Surely Barry did not need all of that. Maybe a little of cough medicine, but that was all. Jay then toke all the medicine out of there packages. 

“How is my little Baby doin?” Jay asked 

“Worse every thing is spinning” Barry said

“Ok then let me get you some medicine for that and you'll feel all better” Jay said.

 “They have medicine for that and wont the medicine just burn out before it can work?.” Barry said.

“Oh don't you worry about that just get better Baby” Jay said.

“Ok.” Barry said.

Jay then gave Barry the medicine and got Barry a glass of water. Barry toke the medicine, hoping the medicine will wrok. 

“The medicine will wrok in a few minutes don't worry I'll have you all beter in no time” Jay said.

“Can you tuck me in Jay?.” Barry asked.

Jay only nodded to Barry.

So Jay tucked Barry in and made sure he was good. Barry started to feel tired. So he closed his eyes and fell a sleep. 

Barry fell asleep once Jay left the room. Jay worked on things in the house. 

When the day was at its end Jay went up to the bed room and laid down next to Barry. 

Jay fell asleep next to Barry. But throughout the night Jay was woke up by Barry. Jay did all he could do to make Barry calm down.

——————————————————————————————————————

The Next Day

Barry woke up to see Jay sitting up next to him.

Barry was feeling a little bit better. But was still sick. Barry stayed in bed the whole time. But he never left the bed much before. 

Jay made sure Barry had every thing he needed. If Barry was hungry Jay made him soup. If Barry felt like he was going to throw up. Jay got him to the bathroom in seconds.

Jay loved to take care of Barry. It made Jay feel in power and that Barry needed him. Jay loved to have Barry depend on him. There was no better feeling then Barry needing to depend on him. 

So Jay made sure to love each moment even more then the last. Jay knows he should not feel this way. But he just loves when Barry needs to depend on him. 

Even when Barry got attacked by the conmom. Jay made Barry stay in bed. Not letting him go to the bathroom alone. Jay did every thing for him.

Jay knew it was wrong to feel like this. But there was still a part of him that wanted to push Barry down and fuck him senseless.

Even though Jay would never want or would  hurt Barry anymore. But before Jay developed feelings for Barry. Jay wanted to cause Barry all different kinds of pain.

But now if Jay saw Barry in pain. Jay just wanted to make the pain go away. Make it all better. Take away all the pain. Make Barry feel like a king. Make Barry feel like he was in heaven.

When Jay woke up it was to Barry poking at him. 

“Barry do you need something?. ” Jay asked.

“The medicine worked.” Barry said.

“Good.” Jay said then gave Barry a kiss on the forehead.

Jay then got up to make both of them breakfast. 

When Jay got back Barry fell back asleep. So Jay ate his food and put Barry's away for later.

By the time Barry woke up it was around 7 PM. Barry was hungry when he woke up.

So Jay got Barry his food from that morning. By the time Barry was done Barry was sleepy again.

So Jay tucked Barry back in and went to do Barry's dishes. By the time Jay got back Barry was fast asleep.


	4. Day 4: Barry's almost back to normal

By the 4th day Barry felt a lot better. He felt like he was all most back to normal. So Barry started to get up and help Jay around the house. 

Even though Jay told Barry to stay in bed. Barry had argued that he could not stand to stay in the bed any longer. So Jay let Barry fold the clothes. 

Barry was in the linving room doing the clothes. Barry did not mind doing the clothes. It was better then doing nothing in that room. Barry was beginning to feel like he was in the asylum again. 

How he felt all alone. Just the darkness. No one could help him in the asylum. Not even his friends or family. Barry hated the asylum and Barry never wanted to go back to it.

 But Barry would never tell Jay that. Barry was to scared to do that. Barry was afraid if he did that Jay would beat him. Or even wrose put him back in the asylum.

So Barry kept it to himself. Barry would never be able to tell Jay. There where just somethings you can not tell any one and this was one of those things.

When Barry was done with the clothes he didn't know what to do. So Barry got up and went looking for Jay.

Barry went to every room in the house looking for Jay. Every time Jay was not in a room Barry got a little bit more frustrated.

Then Barry looked in the bed room both of them shared. There was Jay. Barry wanted to kick himself for not looking there first.

It looked like Jay was messing with one of the hidden camera. Barry was starting to get a strange feeling in his stomach.For some odd reason.

“Jay” Barry said in the most quite voice. That Jay could barely ear Barry say his name

“Hey Baby what's the problem you starting to feel sick again, I told you not to do the clothes” Jay said while coming down from the later.

“No it's not that I just wanted to tell you the clothes are done” Barry said.

“Ok well why don't you go down stairs and watch TV, I'll be down in a bit” Jay said then gave Barry a kiss on the forehead.

Barry then started to walked out the bed room door. But the turned around to Jay.

“Ok but Jay can I not go down there alone. Can I wait up here with you?” Barry asked not wanting to be alone.

“Sure if you want to” Jay said while he went Back to work.

Barry just sat on the bed and watch Jay mess around with the camera. It had toke a hour for Jay to finish what he was doing.

Barry wanted to know what Jay was doing. But decided not to ask.

“Well let's go watch TV” Jay said.

Barry followed Jay down stairs. When they got down stairs Jay went to get some food for them to eat.

Barry wounder what Jay was doing at first. Till Barry saw Jay start to cook some food.

Barry went to the living room. Barry turned on the TV and started to look for something to watch.

Barry found a show that looked good. By the time the show was over Jay came in with the food.

“So what are you watching?.”Jay asked.

“I have no clue.” Barry said.

They both eat their food in silence. By the time Barry was done the show was over.

So Jay put on a movie. While Jay was putting on the movie.

Barry went to go and do the dishes. When Barry got back the movie was already playing.

It was night time now and Barry was about to fall asleep. So when the movie was over.

Jay and Barry went up to their bed room. Once they where in bed Barry fell fast asleep. Jay fell asleep soon after Barry did.


	5. Day 5: That wired feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you thought I was just going to do sweet lovely dovy stuff you got another thing coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freak-out at school I'm starting high school while I still have 4 or less more school days in middle School. Crazy week so dont be mad.

Before Jay was forced to go on vacation. Barry wanted  Jay to be there all the time. Barry loved when Jay was by his side. But now any time  Jay was close. Barry felt sick and scared.

To Barry before the vacation Jay was everything. The moon, sun, and whole world. But now Jay was Barry's hell, prison, and torture.

Barry just wanted it to go back to the way it was before.

Now Barry's body could not stand to be around Jay. Barry's body and mind rejected Jay.

For Barry there was no way to stop it from happening. No way to stop the felling.

Barry tried to stay away from Jay for the most part. But Jay would always find Barry and do something to scare Barry to death. 

Barry had no clue to what was going on with himself. One minute he wants Jay, then the next he's so scared to breath around Jay.

Barry felt torn. What was he suppose to do?. 

All Barry could do was just try his best to deal. But sense Jay wanted to do every thing with Barry.

Barry was finding it hard to do so. Even the simpe things made Barry scared out of his mind.

Barry tried his best to hide the fear. But sometimes it would show. So there was a clear way to tell that Barry could not stand to be in the same room with Jay.

Every time Jay hugged, kissed, and cuddled with Barry you could see the fear in the poor boy eyes.

All Barry wanted to know what was going on with his own body and mind.

One second it wants Jay. Then the next it rejects Jay. Barry just wanted to know why. Why was his body doing this to him?.

But only Jay could tell Barry the answer.

———————————————————————————————————————

When Barry first woke up he thought he was in the asylum.

But when Barry stared to scream and cry. To Barry the was so much darkness in to room.

Just like it was in the asylum. Barry felt someone there with him.

Which only made Barry more scared. Barry heard some one saying his name. By the time Barry stoped screaming he was just laying there. Like a doll. 

Jay got worried about Barry. Wanting to know what had happened to Barry.

All Jay wanted to do was help Barry. Also to know why on Earth would Barry wake up screaming bloody crazy?.

Jay began to rub Barrys arm. But that only made Barry cry.

Jay was getting tired of worrying. So Jay decided he was going to try and talk to Barry.

Maybe Jay could get Barry to tell him what's wrong. Or maybe it will be a epic fail. Eather way Jay was going to try no matter what.

“Barry what's wrong?” after saying that 20 times Jay decided it was not working.

Barry could hear his name. But only his name. Even though Barry wanted to say something. Barry could not seem to say it.

Barry was trapped in the darkness in his head.

So Jay started to shake Barry a little. When that did not work. Jay the grabbed one off Barrys arms and pinched it. 

Barry then went even deeper in to the darkness. Barry thought if he was in the darkness he would not feel the pain.

Jay got nothing. Not even a little flicker. Just nothing, It was like staring at a broken TV screen. No matter what you do it just won't work. 

But Barry felt no pain. Still Barry stayed in the darkness. Not wanting to come out. Even if he could come out of the darkness. Barry did not want to leave.

Barry did not want to face reality just yet.

 Jay wondered if Barry was going to ever come back. But the best thing Jay could do was wait. Maybe it was just a night mare. Jay only hoped.

Because in the back of Jays mind. Jay thought he did this to Barry . Jays mind was going crazy. All Jay could think abot was if the drug. Jay gave Barry all that time ago was doing this to Barry.

The rest of the day was Jay watching Barry. Jay did not leave Bars side. Not once. Not even to go to the bathroom.

Jay knew he did this it was most likely his fault. So Jay was going to stay till Barry was with the living again.


	6. Day 6: Outside

Barry felt dizzy once he woke up. Jay was not in bed so Barry thought he was doing more house work.

Sometime during the night Jay left to go do some research.

Barry then started to feel more horrible. Barry wanted to know how long he been a sleep. But when he looked at the clock it said it was sunday.

But that did not add up. Yesterday was Thursday. How was it Sunday?. What on Earth had happened?.

The last that he remembered was going to sleep on Thursday. 

How did this happen?. Barry wondered how he could sleep a whole day.

Then Barry heard someone outside the door. Barry hoped it was Jay. But the only reason was Barry wanted to know what happened.

Barry was more scared of not knowing what happened. Then Jay at the time being.

“Jay?” Barry asked.

There was no answer just more moving.

“Jay is that you” Barry said, getting more worried.

For a second Barry fought it was someone else.

Then something droped on the floor. It made a big noise. Like a piece of glass.

Jay came in the to the room. Like he was looking for God or some divine wepon. Jay then flashed over to Barry and grabbed his hand.“Hey are you ok?, you been passed out for 24 hours.” Jay said.

“I have” Barry said confused.

But once Barry said it. He realized he knew that already.

“Yes you have you had some kind of nightmare and just wouldn't wake up, you scared me half to death. Do you know what you where dreaming about?” Jay said.

“No I don't remember.” Barry said.

For Barry not even remembering was the most scary thing. All he could remember was darkness.

But Barry was not going to tell Jay that.

“Ok well how bout we or better yet I get you something to eat” Jay said.

“I'm not hungry” Barry said.

“Oh come on you haven't ate for a whole day.” Jay said.

“But I don't feel hungry” Barry said.

Jay was going to try more, but desided not to. Jay did not want to up set Barry.

“Ok but can you try and eat I don't want you to get sick Barry” Jay said as he picked up Barry bridal style.

Barry was scared when Jay went to grab him. But Barry ten calmed down.

So Barry nodded so he would not have to say any thing. Jay carried Barry down to the kitchen. Jay put Barry down at the table.

“So hows a sandwich sound Baby?” Jay asked.

Jay said baby again was the only thing Barry heard in that sentence.

“Ok” Barry said.

Jay made the sandwich and let Barry eat it. When Barry was done Jay did the dishes. Then Jay carried Barry to the living room and sat Barry down on the couch.

“So Barry do you want to watch some TV?” Jay asked.

“Don't know” Barry said.

Barry did have no clue what he wanted to do. If Barry was to be honest he was still a little sleppy. Even thought Barry slept for 24 hours straight.

“Ok well then how bout we go out side” Jay said.

Barry was shocked. Did Jay just say outside Barry thought.

“Outside!?” Barry asked excitedly.

“Yeah outside let's get you shoes on and walk around” Jay said. 

Jay fought it would be a good idea to get Barry for thinking of the day he spent asleep.

So Jay got Barry some shoes. Then they went outside. Barry and Jay just walked around the housing complex. 

While they where walking sometime during their walk. Jay grabbed Barrys hand. At first Barry was scared of what Jay was doing. But then slowly relaxed.

They stayed outside the whole day. Jay showed Barry around the whole housing complex.

The housing complex was once a place where the metahumans used to live.

There was a idea that humans would not be able to take it. So that put the good metahumans here. Till humans could take the chang.

Jay told Barry that if he wanted to he could pick one of the 1,000 houses. To have as his own to do whatever he wants with it.

Barry thought Jay was messing with him. But Jay said he would be more than happy to give Barry one of the house's.

Barry liked the idea of having a place to go to when Jay got mad or just wanted to be alone. So The two walked around looking for a house for Barry. So Barry said yes.

By the time they got home both of them where tired. So they both went straight to bed. This night Jay wanted to cuddle. But Barry didn't like being that close to Jay.

Jay could feel how uncomfortable Barry was. So Jay grabbed one of the pillows and put it between them. Then Jay put his hand on the pillow. So if Barry wanted to hold hands he could.


	7. Day 7: Only Time Will Tell

Yesterdays events had toke a lot out of Barry and Jay. So they where just laying in bed at the moment. Barry was beginning to like it here with Jay.

At first Barry could not stand Jay. But now it was getting more easy. Jay no long made Barry wear tracker or made Barry stay in side all the time. 

For the moment being Barry was a little bit happy. But Barry still got that wired feeling every once in a while. But then again Barry was feeling it less and less. 

So for there maybe a chance for the two. They may fall  in to a deep-sea of love. Or they might crash and burn. Only time will tell for them. 

Only time will tell. Will they Make it or will Jay brake and let Barry go. Only time will tell. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jay was feeling real bad for druging Barry. The drug was only suppose to make Barry have feelings for Jay. Not make Barry have nightmares. That where so bad he can't even remember.

The last thing Jay wanted to do now was hurt Barry. Maybe when Jay first kidnaped Barry. But now Jay wanted to love and treasure him.

Jay had tought about leting Barry go home. Sense Barry was getting scared of Jay more. Jay thought that the drug only wroked for a shot period and maybe it wouldn't work again.

Jay wanted nothing more then for Barry to love him. But there was no sure way of telling. Only time would tell  for the both of them. 

Jay did love to see Barry as happy as he was yesterday. To see the joy in Barrys eye. There was nothing more beautiful then that to Jay. 

So maybe all it toke for Barry to love Jay was freedom. Maybe leting Barry go out and do whatever he wanted. But Jay was still not sure. 

Even though Barry has never tried to runaway. Jay was still scared of losing Barry. Jay knows that he can trust Barry. It's just Jay dose not trust Barry thar much yet. 

There was so may possibilitys for them. But only time will tell what will happen. Only time will tell.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The light was shining through the window. Onto Barry face, making his hair shine a lovely golden brown.

Barry was fast asleep. Jay has been up sense 4 AM. So Jay was just watching Barry sleep.

For Jay this was the best thing in the world. Jay loved to watch Barry sleep. Barry was so peaceful, calm, and looked perfect.

There was no one more beautiful in the world or multi verse. Jay could just watch Barry sleep forever. 

Barry then started to wake up. Blinking his eyes trying to see. But the light was shining in his face. Jay noticed this and flashed over to the window and covered it with a blanket.

Then Jay went back to the bed and said “Is that better?” 

“Yes thank you” Barry said.

“Your welcome Barry, so what you want to do?” Jay asked.

“Can we talk?” Barry asked. 

"Sure what do you want to talk about?” Jay asked.

“I don't know how bout you” Barry said. 

“Ok well let's see I grow up here in this house, I became a speedster when I was in my 20s, I work at a place that makes adds, I like to draw, now how bout you?” Jay said.

“Well I like science and helping people and I like to read to”  Barry said.

“Ok then is there any thing else you want to talk about?” Jay asked.

“Um not right now but can I ask things latter?” Barry asked.

“Yes you can Barry ask what ever you like” Jay said.

They laid in bed till lunch time.

Jay got up first to make both of them food. Barry was wondering what else should he ask Jay.

But Barry did not know what to ask. There was so mush Barry did not know about Jay. 

Barry was getting bored just thinking about what to ask. So Barry got up and went to see how Jay was doing with the food.

Jay had made some pizza. When Barry walked in Jay gave him a big smile.

“Hey.” Jay said.

“How the food going?.” Barry asked.

“Good, 20 more minutes the it will be done.” Jay said.

“So what do we do till then?.” Barry asked. 

“Well would you like to watch Sherlock with me?.” Jay said.

“Yes, I would love to.” Barry said.

They went in to the living room and got comfy on the couch. 

Jay put on Sherlock. About 10 minutes in to the show Barry laid his head on Jay shoulder.

Barry had no clue why he did it. Barry just had a weird feeling that made him want to.

By the time the pizza was done. Barry had got comfy in his spot.

Once they eat the pizza. Both of them just watched Sherlock till they fell asleep on the couch.


	8. Day 8: Cooking Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss and next chapter will be dark. So get ready to get dark.

Jay had woke up first. Barry was fast asleep on his shoulder.

So when Jay got up he did it really slow. So he would not wake Barry up.

Jay then thought of doing something for Barry. Then it hit him why not make some sweet treats.

So Jay went to work. Jay wanted to make Barry his cupcakes.

Barry could smell this wonderful sent. Barry first got up then waited, trying to decide if he want to see what was making the smell.

Barry never had seen Jays bear arms before. Well he had seen them before. But Barry never really looked at the before until now. They were really muscular and really tone. Then Barry saw the scares running down them. 

Barry walked up to Jay and put his hand on the one that was bigher then the rest. It started on the top of Jays shoulder and ended on Jays risk. 

“What you doing there?” Jay asked.

“Looking” Barry said.

“Well you're not just looking” Jay said.

“Sorry” Barry said then stoped. 

“It's ok I don't mind you can touch them. They don't hurt well not any more.” Jay said.

“So, what are you cooking?” Barry asked.

“Some cupcakes, they do have those on their Earth right?” Jay asked.

“Yes they do why are you cooking cupcakes?” Barry asked.

“Because, you are getting to skinny, I need to fatten you up!” Jay said making Barry giggle.

“Why, I thought you like them skinny” Barry said playfully. 

“Well, I do just not so skinny that you look like you haven't eat in a year, I can see you ribs” Jay said poking at his ribs.

“Hey!, don't do that!” Barry screamed at Jay.

“Fine I will just do this” Jay said taking a cupcake he was frosting and shoved in Barrys face.

“Why you little!” Barry said shoving the plate of cupcakes in Jays face.

“Oh, you're going to get it” Jay said. 

Then Barry toke of running from Jay. But Jay flashed in front of Barry. Barry then ran the other way. But was stoped by Jay again.

“Jay, Jay quit it!” Barry screamed.

“Never!” Jay said.

“Jay!” Barry screamed then started to laugh.

“Fine I will stop if you say I make the best cupcake in the multi verse” Jay said. 

“Never!” Barry said.

Then Jay attack Barry with the pillows again.

“Ok you make the best cupcakes in the multi verse” Barry said. 

Then Jay stopped and grabbed Barry by the waist. But Barry flipped Jay over to where Barry was sitting on top of Jay. 

“But you do make some good cupcakes or at least the one you shoved in my face was good” Barry said

“Well I'm glad you liked them so much.” Jay said.

Jay then sat up and licked off some of the little bit of icing that was still on Barry's face. 

Then out of the blue Barry leaned in for a kiss. At first Jay was shocked, But was happy to kissed Barry back.

After the first kiss they could not stop. They kissed all night long. There was no way of stopping they from kissing each other.

Some of the kisses where soft. Some where rough. Some where so hot to could have started a fire.

 


	9. Day 9: The Reasons Behind My Scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything in ~~ these sighs in the music. 
> 
> amber run- i found

Jay and Barry where in their bed slowly kissing. After they kissed last night, they could not stop. They just laid side by side kissing. 

At first Barry was on top. But then Jay pulled Barry down on his back. So Jay could kiss all over Barrys body. But eventually Jay just kissed Barry on the lips.

At the moment they were laying on their sides face-to-face. Barry was rubbing his fingers up and down Jays scares.

Barry wondered how Jay got all these scares. There where so many just on Jays arms alone. Barry had no idea how he did not notice before.

Sure Jays been in shorts and tank tops before. But Barry never really noticed the scares until now.

There has been times where Barry would start to kiss a scare. But then Jay would kiss Barrys neck or shoulder. Which made Barry giggle. 

“Barry can I put on some music?” Jay asked.

“Sure Jay” Barry said.

Jay the got up and got his phone and speaker. Jay put the speaker on the  dresser next to the bed. Jay went through his play list to find the perfect one.

~And I'll use you as a warning sign That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind~        

Jay then got back on the bed. Jay now had Barry on his back again kissing up and down his neck. The song that was playing was calming Barry down.

~And I'll use you as a focal point So I don't lose sight of what I want~

“Barry can I take off my shirt?” Jay asked.

~And I've moved further than I thought I could But I missed you more than I thought I would~

Barry had no clue of what to do. Barry was starting to calm down and now Barry had no control of his emotions. All Barry could do was think of was all the bad things that could happen.

~And I'll use you as a warning sign That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind~

“Barry we can stop if you want” Jay said.

“Please can we Im sorry” Barry said.

~And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be Right in front of me Talk some sense to me~

“No it's fine I should have toke it more slow with you, how bout we lay down and cuddle instead?” Jay said.

  
~And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge Of how much to give and how much to take ~

Barry and Jay just cuddle. They both just let the music play. Both calming down from what had just happened.

~Oh I'll use you as a warning sign That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be Right in front of me Talk some sense to me  
And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be Right in front of me Talk some sense to me~

——————————————————————————————————————

As the day went on Barry started to wonder how Jay got all those scares. Was it becase of something that happened when he was fighting people or was he in a car crash. 

Barry was done thinking of how Jay got the scares. Barry was going to ask Jay one way or the other.

Jay was in the bed room play with the TV. Barry knocked on the door then went in.

“You know you don't have to knock” Jay said.

“I know I just wanted to warn you that I was coming in” Barry said.

“Ok, what do you want?” Jay asked.

“Um, I wanted to ask you something” Barry said.

“Ok, ask away” Jay said.

“You know I been thinking about all your scares and I was wondering if you could tell me how you got them” Barry said in a weak and quite voice.

“Oh, well you sure you want to know about my scares?. I would love to tell you othere things about me” Jay said not wanting to answer the question.

“No, just the scares” Barry said.

“Fine, if you really want to know then sit down with me” Jay said.

The two of them sat down on the bed and once Barry saw Jays face you could tell Jay did not want to tell how he got all the scares.

“It all started when my Mom died when I was 8. My Dad was so sad he went on lock down. He drank a lot and would beat me. He was always drunk and a few months after my Mothers death. My Dad started to rape me. At first he only pull me in to his bed and he would tell me how much I looked like my Mother. But then one night he started to touch my private parts and I told he no and to stop. But he just hit me.”  Jay said.

Jay toke a deep breath before starting again.

“At first he only did it once a month, but he then did it every week. Then every day, he would sometimes do it up to 5 times a day. One day he got so mad that I would not stop fighting him. So he went out and got this drug. This drug was suppose to make me have feeling for him and he made me take them. For them to wrok I had to take 1 each day.” Jay said.

Jay stoped for a few seconds to let him self calm down a little bit.

“Then one day he started to not only rape me but cut, burn, and all sort of things to me. Some times he would sell me out to his friends at wrok or make me wrok a corner if you now what I mean when we had money problems. All this went on till I was in my 20s. By then I basically loved him. To me my whole world was him and that was all because of the drug. But by then I didn't have to take the drug any more because I felt feeling for my Father and once they have feeling for the person they are not suppose to take the drug no more.” Jay said.

Barry then laid his head on Jays shoulder trying to make Jay feel better.

“Once I got my speed the drug stoped wroking. My feeling for my Father disappeared and I wanted it all to stop. So I ran away as fast as I could. I just kept going to each different world. Getting as much speed as I could.Thinking if I was fast enough I could out run my past. Till I meet you and I just wanted to have you. Sense you Mother was killed at a young age like mine. I thought I could have someone like me and you being a speedster was just a plus to it.” Jay said then picking up Barrys hands and giving the kisses.

“So that's the story was it what you hoped for” Jay said. 

Jay could feel the hot tears run down his face. By now Jay did not care if Barry saw him cry. Barry now knows all about his horrible past now so why did it matter. 

“Oh no, don't cry!” Barry said while wiping away the tears.

Barry pulled Jay in to a loving hug. Barry was shocked about Jays past. All Barry wanted to do was make Jay feel better. 

But Barry knew he could not heal Jay. But Barry wanted to at least numb the pain  even just for a little while.

The just laid in bed the rest ofr the day. Watching TV till they fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint the drug Jays Father used on him was the same drug Jay used on Barry.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	10. Day 10: You have a what Jay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry toke so long I just wanted to finish History for 9th grade and that toke me longer then I thought. Please tell me what you think so far.

The light shines through the window. The light hits right on the perfectly sleeping Jay and Barry. They both had been in bed for at least 16 hours. 

Jay was in Barrys arms, his head was on Barrys chest. Barry had his arms draped around Jays waist. Both of them had the same heart beat. They were both insect with each other.

Barry had woke up a hour ago, but just stayed still so he would not wake Jay up. Barry was thinking of what to do next.

Barry just had no clue as to what to do. Barry then just decided to go with the flow. Sense there is no real plan for love.

But was that what Barry felt for Jay. Was it love? or just pity. But then it hit Barry he did love Jay even if Jay had kidnaped and raped him. Barry still loved Jay with all his heart.

Barry wanted to get up and make some breakfast. But did not want to wake the sleeping beauty. So Barry slowly move himself out from under Jay.

Barry put a pillow where he just was so Jay would still be holding something and not wake up. Barry then went down stairs to make breakfast.

Barry made some pancakes with some cut up fruit. Once Barry was all done he toke the food up to Jay.

Jay was still asleep in bed cuddling the pillow. Jay toke Barrys breath away. Barry felt like his heart stoped when he saw Jay sleeping like a angel. But Barry just guessed thats what love felt like.

Barry then set the food down on the dresser. Barry got on the bed and sat next to Jay. Barry was thinking what was the best way to wake Jay up?.

Barry decided to wake Jay up with a kiss. But not any old kiss Barry put a peace of fruit in his mouth. Then gave Jay a soft kiss.

Jay slowly woke up, but once he realized what was happening Jay moaned in to the kiss. Then Jay pulled Barry on his lap.

But Barry pulled out of the kiss and said “If we keep kissing are food will get cold.”

“Then let it” Jay said pulling Barry back in to the kiss,

“Nope I did not slave away for you to let it get cold.” Barry said, then got up and grabbed their food.

“Fine, what did you make? and was that a peace of fruit in your mouth?.” Jay asked with a mead/powty face.

“Pancakes and some fruit and yes, now shut up and eat.” Barry said

“Oh, Bossy are we now.” Jay said giving Barry a light slap on the butt.

Barry just gave Jay a very funny look. Both eat their food in complete silence. Barry had his head leaned on Jays head which was on Barrys shoulder.

When they were done Barry toke there dishes down stairs. While Barry did the dishes Jay went to take a shower. 

Out of nowhere there was a knock at the door. Barry put the dish he was cleaning away then screamed at Jay.

“Jay! someone is at the door!.” Barry screamed.

“Well, answer it then!.” Jay screamed back from the shower.

Barry walked to the door then looked out the peephole. There was a girl and a man standing there. 

The girl had long red hair that went down to here waist. Her eyes where as blue as the sky. She was wearing a red tank top, black pants, and black boots. 

The man was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He had short blue and red hair. His eyes where as brown as the soil.

Barry then slowly opened the door. Once he did both the man and woman gave Barry strange looks. 

“Um, may I help you?.” Barry said.

“Yes, where is Jay tell him his sister and boyfriend his here.” the woman said to barry with a smile that looked just like Jays.

“Im sorry sister!.” Barry said in a confused voice.

“Yes may I come in?” Jays sister said.

“Sure go sit down in the living room and I will get Jay for you” Barry said. 

Both the man and Woman sat in the living room. Barry then ran up stairs to get Jay. 

When Barry got to the bed room. Barry stoped at the door not knowing what to say or do. 

(Barrys thoughts)

Jay had a sister?.

Why did he not tell me?.

Why would he keep this from me?.

I thought he told me every thing.

Maybe theres a good reason?.

Thats it there just has to be one.

(End of Barrys thoughts)

Barry went in to the room to find Jay pulling up his pants. 

“Hey who was at the door?.” Jay asked.

“Um, your sister is here.” Barry said. 

There was a sudden hint of anger in Jays eyes.

“What!” Jay said in a angry voice.

“Your sister is down stairs with here boyfriend.” Barry said.

“Where?” Jay asked.

“Living room” Barry said.

Once Barry said it Jay flashed out of the room. Barry could hear someone was screaming. Then Barry realized it was Jay.

Jay was screaming at the two to get out. To never come back. Then the screaming stoped.

Barry went down stairs. Jay was on the floor by the door. Barry went over and sat in front of him.

Barry gave Jay a kiss on the top of Jays head. 

“Whats wrong Jay?” Barry asked.

“Nothing can we go back to bed?. I just want to sleep for the rest of the day.” Jay said.

“Yes, we can do you want some help?” Barry asked.

Jay only could nod, they went back to bed. Barry tucked Jay under the blanket. Then laid next to him on top of the blanket. 

Barry just watch Jay try to sleep. There would be a time later where Jay would tell Barry what happened. But that time was not now.


	11. Day 11: Everything came crashing down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---##^READ ME-##^  
> I will not be posting on the 25 through 30 because I am going to camp this week. I would love to know what you thingk so far.

Barry was worried about Jay. Jay would not tell Barry any thing about yesterday. Which only made Barry more worried.

Barry wanted to know what was going on. But Jay ignored what happened yesterday. Jay just refused to answer any of Barrys questions.

 Jay just went on like a normal day. Jay got up and got ready for the day. He cooked breakfast and what he normally dose on a normal day.

Barry was starting to get mad at Jay. Barry knows he should not get mad. But he can't help it. 

Barry was done waiting. Barry was going to ask Jay about yesterday. But Barry was going to do it like he was not even asking about yesterday.

Jay was out side working on the house. So Barry went out and walked up to Jay.

“Hey” Barry said giving Jay a kiss on the lips.

“Hey Barry” Jays said.

“So is there any thing buging you?.” Barry asked.

“Nope, nothing I can think of.” Jay said.

“Are you sure?.” Barry asked.

“Yes, Im sure Barry.” Jay said.

“But, are you super super sure?.” Barry asked.

“Ah, what is this about Barry?” Jay asked while stoping what he was doing.

“Well it's about yesterday. You would not tell me anything and Im worried.” Barry said.

“Ok, the whole reason I will not tell you is because. Well I'm not sure. But anyway she knew what my father was doing and she would not help me. She said I deserved it so I don't want any thing to do with her.” Jay said then went back to doing what he was doing.

“Oh, Im sorry that I pushed you to tell me.” Barry said while giving Jay a hug.

“It's ok, I dont care I should have told you yesterday.” Jay said huging Barry back.

“Yeah, but I was mad at you and I fell so guilty.” Barry said. 

“Ok, well I can see why you where mad. So to make it up to me why don't you go make lunch.” Jay said.

“Ok, I will do that.” Barry said, but before he went to make lunch he kissed Jay on the lips.

Barry went in side to cook lunch. Barry wanted to do something more for Jay. But Barry had no clue of what to do for Jay. 

By the time Barry was almost done with lunch Jay came in. 

“Hey I'm almost done just get some plates.” Barry said.

 Barry made some home made pizza. Jay got the plates out and put them on the table. 

Jay then went up behind Barry and put his arms around Barrys waist. Jay started to kiss Barrys neck.

“Jay, stop Im cutting the pizza.” Barry said.

“But, why?.” Jay asked.

“Because we can do this after we eat lunch.” Barry said.

“Fine” Jay said. 

Barry gave Jay a smile. They both then eat the pizza. Once they where done Jay did dishes. 

Barry then went up to the bed room. What Jat just did gave Barry a idea. Jay wanted to do something. So Barry was going to let him.

Barry was going through his clothes. Looking for the right thing to wear. Barry had locked the door to the bed room. 

So if Jay tried to come in he would have to ask. As Barry went through his clothes. Barry thought he had nothing that was sexy enough. 

Barry then heard a knock at the door. 

“Barry what are you doing? and why is the door locked?.” Jay asked.

“Because Im doing something that you will find out later. So do not come in.” Barry said.

“Fine, but you better hurry it up I want to watch and movie and cuddle with you.” Jay said.

“Oh, you wont want to just cuddle by the time you see what I got planed.” Barry said.

“What was that?.” Jay asked.

“Oh, nothing you just got down stairs and wait.” Barry said.

Jay went back down stairs and Barry went back to looking.  Barry just decided to wear and pear of boxers and one of Jays shirts that where to big for Jay.

It may have not been really sexy. But it was all Barry really had to work with at the time.

Barry was ready for Jay now. All Barry had to do was unlock the door and call for Jay. 

Jay was waiting on the couch reading a book. Jay was getting inpatient with Barry. Jay was just seconds away form just going up to the bed room and braking down the door. 

But then Jay could hear Barrys sweet voice take him out of his thoughts back to harsh reality.

“Jaaayyy! Im ready.” Barry screamed so sweetly.

Jay was up there in a flash. Once Jay walked in the the low lit room. Jay wanted to die right then and there so he could die happy.

Barry was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed. All Barry had on was a shirt and boxers. All Jay knew was that he was more excited then confused. 

“Barry, what are you doing?.” Jay asked.

“Well, I wanted to take all the things that were on your mind away and whats a better was then letting you do what you want with my body.” Barry said in a sweet low voice.

Jay knew he should stop Barry, but he just could not help flashing over and kissing Barry deeply. Barry let Jay push him on his back.

In less then a second Barry was just in his boxers. Jay just loved the mike colored skin and how it was softer then silk. 

Barry had the most beautiful muscular structure. The lovely set of musicals was just perfect. 

Jay then started to kiss all a long Barry   belly. Jay wanted to kiss, suck, and bite every part of Barrys body. By then end Jay wanted Barry to have marks that would last. 

( Jays Thoughts) 

No no I need to stop. 

I need to stop and tell him.

If he is willing to do this then I need to tell him. 

No I have to tell him. 

Now I need to stop and tell him.

(End Of Jays Thoughts) 

“Barry I need to tell you something.”  Jay said as he tried to stop Barry kissing him. 

“Can't you tell me latter?.” Barry asked trying to keep kissing Jay.

“No, I need to tell you know!.” Jay said as he tried yet again. But Barry was keeping on with the heated kisses.

“Barry stop I used the same drugs on you that my dad used on me!.” Jay screamed out.

Barry stoped and just laid there shocked. 

“What?” Barry said.

“Im sorry Barry I wanted for you to love me so much that I used that horrible drug on you. Im so sorry Barry.” Jay said.

Jay then got off of Barry and just walked out the door. Jay knew there was nothing he could say. So Jay just left the room.

Barry just broke down and started to cry. Barry felt like his heart was just ripped out of him. Barry just wanted to sleep, but Barry knew there was not much of a chance of that happening to night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---##^READ ME-##^  
> I will not be posting on the 25 through 30 because I am going to camp this week. I would love to know what you thingk so far.


	12. Day 12: Let us fix it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back

Barry woke up feeling sick. Barry wondered if is feeling where because of the drug. For Barry there was no way of telling.

Barry was hungry so maybe he could go down stairs and by pass Jay without him seeing him.

Barry walked down the hail thinking of what would come next. Was there even anything left for them?.

Barry was at the bottom of the stairs now. Barry looked around and there was no Jay. 

Barry then went to go make himself something to eat. When Barry walked in he noticed there was a stack of papers on the table. 

Barry walked up to the papers and in Had Barrys name on it in bold letters. Barry picked it up and started to read it.

“Dear Barry, I know you don't want to hear this from me in person. 

So, I wanted to tell you this and this was the best way.

I did use the drug on you, but I only gave it to you for 7 days. 

I thought the drug worked so I stoped giving it to you.

But, then you started to have those nightmares and you began to be afraid of me again.

Which, made me so sad and I thought it was because I used the drug on you. 

So, I made sure to keep an eye on you and after a week you stoped having the nightmares. 

Then, you started to be less scared of me and I toke that as a good sigh. 

So, I thought you where going to be ok. 

Then, you started to let me do things to you and the more we did different things the worse I felt. 

I wanted to tell you so bad.

So, when I told you I wanted to watch a movie and cuddle. 

I was going to tell you and then you called me up to the bedroom.

I lost control.

I thought I could control myself and I was wrong. 

Im so sorry for doing this to you. 

All I wanted was someone to love me. 

But, all I did was hurt you and for that I am so sorry.

So, I have moved out of this house for well I don't know.

Im in one of the other houses.

I did not want to bother you with seeing me around the house. 

If you want to see me which I won't blame if you never want to see me again.

Im in the house that is 3 houses over from where you get your mail. 

So, I'm so sorry Barry.

All I wanted was for you to love me.

But, all I did was hurt you.

I just want you to know I will always love you Barry. 

                                      Love, Jay”

 

Barry sat down at the table. Wondering what was he going to do. 

Barry knew he should hate Jay. But, Barry felt like he could never hate Jay.

If Barry was being honest with himself he has always loved Jay. Even before Jay kidnaped him. 

Barry was no longer hungry. So he went to get his shoes on and went to go find Jay. 

 

Barry walked to the place where you would get your mail. Barry then looked around at the houses. 

Barry noticed that someone was moving in one of them. So Barry then went over to the house and knocked on the door.

Barry then saw a shadow behind the peephole. Barry knew Jay saw him.

“Jay I know you're in there.” Barry said.

Jay the opened the door. staring at the floor. 

Barry wanted to say something and they he decided that actions speck louder then words.

Barry then huged Jay.

Jay did nothing at this. Was there really something Jay could do. But then Jay could smell Barry how sweet he smelled.

Jay slowly put his arms around Barry. Barry had his head in Jays neck. Jay had his head on Barrys shoulder.

“Jay” Barry said.

Barry then pulled back a little. Jay was crying. 

 

“Im so sorry.” Jay said.

“I know Jay I know.” Barry said. 

Both of them just stayed in the door way for what seemed like a life time but was only a few minute.

“Are you going to come back now?.” Barry asked.

“Do you want me to?.” Jay asked.

“Yes I don't like to be alone you should know that by now.” Barry said.

Then both of them where back at their house in seconds. Jay would have known Barry would not let him go. 

“Jay you do know I loved you before you toke me right?.” Barry asked.

“I whished I did maybe then, I would have just been able to just ask you to come with me in stead of kidnapping you. ” Jay said as he pulled Barry into his lap on the couch.

“Now what shall we do?.” Barry asked.

“Well I don't know we can't have sex or do anything that involves stuff like that so I have no clue.” Jay said.

“So what do you call me sitting in your lap?.” Barry asked.

“You using me as a seat.” Jay said.

Barry just laughed and gave Jay a kiss on the head. There was no way Jay could make Barry stop loving him. 

But there was still time for Jay to mess up big enough for Barry to Chang his mind. So there was no way of telling what they would do to their love.

It might grow or just crash and burn. With them you would just have to watch to find out.

Jay and Barry then went up to the bed room. Both just cuddled each other for the rest of the day. They just did not want to leave each other side. 

So they held each other till they both fell in to a deep sleep. Both of them needed so badly.


	13. Day 13: Pleasure

When Barry woke up he felt arms draped around his waist. Barry then felt little kisses on the back of his neck.

“Jay.” Barry said as he smacked Jay away.

But Jay grabbed Barrys hand and started to kiss it.

“Jay I don't feel good.” Barry said.

Fot some reason Barry was feeling a little sick. Barry thought that was strange. Because speedsters don't get sick.

“What?.” Jay asked Barry.

“I don't feel good.” Barry said.

Jay then fliped Barry over on his back. Then Jay put his head to Barrys tummy.

“Jay what are you doing?.” Barry asked Jay.

“Well I'm just trying to hear if you if you are Breathing to fast. That always make my tummy hurt.” Jay said.

“Lier you just want to lay on my tummy.” Barry said.

“You got me you tummy so warm.” Jay said

Barry just pushed Jay off. Barry was in no mood to dill with Jay. Barry then put the blanket off of himself and just kept the sheet on.

Jay then got up and put on his shirt. Then started to walk out the room. When Barry said to him.

“Where are you going?.” Barry asked.

“To get you something to eat.” Jay said.

“Then why did you put on your shirt?.” Barry asked.

“I have no clue. I could have got you food naked for all I care. Not like anyone but you will see me.” Jay said as he was walking down the hail.

Barry giggled at Jay. Maybe it was because of how Barry had not eat in 24 hours or more.

Then there was a loud crash down stairs. Barry got up and then went down stairs very slowly. 

But right before Barry was down stairs. Barry saw Jay on the floor being hold down by some other man. 

The more Barry looked the more it looked like the man holding Jay down was grinding on Jay. 

Then Barry saw the man start to kiss at Jays neck. But then Barry saw this blue light going from the man holding Jay down into Jay.

The blue light came from the mans hands. The blue light just seemed to disappear in Jays skin.

Then the man pulled up Jays shirt and started to suck on Jays nipples. 

Barry then flashed in to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. 

Then he hit the man holding Jay down ove the head. Once Barry did that all the blue light went away. 

“What the hell!.” The man said.

Jay then pushed him off and kicked him in the gut.

“Surveys you right to try and get in my pants even through I said no Eric.” Jay said.

Barry was confused, did Jay know this man. Jay must have seen Barrys face because Jay then said. 

“Oh, Barry this is Eric. I known him seine I was 10. Hes a metahuman.” 

“Yeah, and all I was trying to do was get some out of Jaybird here. You don't have to hit a guy over the head.” Eric said as he was getting up from the ground.

Barry had not said a single word and that worried Jay.

“Barry, are you ok?.” Jay asked.

Barry put down the frying  pan and the started to go back up stairs. Barry wanted to talk, but Barry felt like he was going to throw up if he did. 

Jay just watched Barry go up. Then Jay hit Eric on the shoulder.

“Hey, what was that for?.” Eric said.

“That was for scaring Barry you Dumbass.” Jay said. 

Jay then hurryed up to Barry. Once Jay got in the room Jay heard Barry throwing up. 

“Oh, crap.” Jay said as he flashed over to Barry. 

Barry was throwing up nothing. Jay rubbed Barrys back trying to calm him down. 

But then he realized he had a pleasure  metahuman in the house. 

“Eric get your butt up here now!.” Jay screamed.

Barry had stopped, but then started to throw up again. 

As Jay was a about to scream again Eric came in the door. 

“What happened to him?.” Eric asked.

“He has not eat anything in a day or more and his body is shutting down I think. So I need you to take away the pain and calm him down while I go make him lots of food. Plus don't try and get in his pants. I don't need him freaking out even more.” Jay said.

“Got it captain.” Eric said.

“Ok, once you calm him down in here put him in bed and keep him calm the more he freaks out the worse he will get.” Jay then flashed out of the room.

Eric put his hand on Barrys head. Barry then started to calm down. Barry then stopped throwing  up.

“There we go let's get you to bed so Jaybird won't kill me.” Eric said picking Barry up and walking him over to the bed. Once Eric laid Barry down. Barry started to grabbed at the blankets and was kicking at nothing. 

“Shh, don't worry there's nothing there you're just imaging it.” Eric said as he put his hand on Barrys working his magic to calm Barry down. 

Eric sat on the bed next to Barry. Eric was rubbing Barrys head. 

“Who are you?.” Barry asked.

“I'm a friend of Jaybird. Don't you worry you'll be as right as rain in no time. But for right now just sleep.” Eric said.

Barry nodded and closed his eyes. Barry fell asleep once he closed his eyes. But that was because of Eric.

 —————————————————————————————————————

1 hour later

Jay came up with a months worth of food. Barry was still asleep. Eric made sure he was most at peace. 

“Is he asleep?.” Jay asked.

“Yes he looked so tired. What is his name Jaybird?.” Eric asked.

“Barry” Jay answered.

“So his name is as beautiful as he is. Why did you not tell me about him?.” Eric said.

“Well, it is hard to explain. Me and Barry had a different kind of beginning then most relationships.” Jay said.

“So, you kidnaped this beautiful being.” Eric said.

“Yes, and I don't even want to know how you know that. Now ask what ever questions later he needs to eat.” Jay said.

Eric woke Barry up. Barry was confused at first. Barry did not know where he was till he looked around and saw Jay and some man that was known as Eric.

“Hey, Barry we need you to eat. Can you sit up and eat?.” Jay asked.

Barry just nodded. Jay gave Barry the food slowly. But once Barry had eaten all of the food Barry looked like he was alive again.

“Jay why is his hands blue?.” Barry said.

“My hands are blue because I'm a Pleasure. I don't mean the feeling. I mean the species. I'm a metahuman, I can make any feeling such as love, pleasure, and pain. I can also take away them just like I just did with you. I toke away the pain.” Eric said.

“Oh, ok why are you here?.” Barry asked.

“Because I wanted to see my Jaybird that I have not seen in a long time.” Eric said.

“Oh, yes next time tell me when you're coming over please next time Eric.” Jay said.

“Fine I will tell you or the most lovely Barry here.” Eric said.

“Oh, don't you get any ideas about Barry. Barry is mine. I will not share him.” Jay said in a dark voice.

“Not even with me Jaybird.” Eric said in a fake hurt voice.

“Oh, shut up Eric.” Jay said as he sat next to Barry and pulled him close. 

“How is my Baby doing?.” Jay asked.

“M'fine, just sleepy.” Barry said.

“Ok the you get more sleep while I dill with someone.” Jay said. 

Jay tucked Barry in for him to sleep. Then went down stairs with Eric.

Once they where down stairs Jay punched Eric in the gut. 

“What was that for?.” Eric asked  on the floor. 

“You know what it was for.” Jay said as he sat down on the couch.

Eric got off the floor and sat down next to Jay on the couch.

“So what did you want to talk about Jaybird?.” Eric asked.

“Why are you here? and do not call me Jaybird!.” Jay said.

“Well I just wanted to see my old friend.” Eric said.

“Ok, cut the crap Eric.” Jay said.

“Fine I wanted to ask you if I could crash on your couch.” Eric said.

“So Jake thrown you ass out?.” Jay asked.

“No, well me and Jake just need a brake is all.” Eric said.

Jay sighed and said “Fine you can stay just don't go and try and get in to my or Barrys pants.” 

“I knew you would never say no to me and I will do my best.” Eric said.

“Yeah, you better not freak Barry out again.” Jay said as he walked back up to his and Barrys room.

“Hey.” Barry said to Jay as he walked in to the bed room.

“Hey, how are you feeling?.” Jay asked Barry as he laid down next to Barry.

“Better.” Barry said.

“Good, now how about we stay in bed the rest of the day in bed.” Jay said.

“Do I have a choice?.” Barry asked.

“Nope.” Jay said.

“But, it is only 1:23.” Barry said.

“Really it is 1 already.” Jay said a bit shocked.

“Yup.” Barry said.

“Well to bad me and you are staying in this bed.” Jay said. 

Barry only nodded and cuddled up to Jay. Both of then stayed in bed and watched TV the rest of the day.

Sometimes they would get up for food or to go to the bath room. 

Eric came in to the room around 3 and watched TV with them till they went to bed.


	14. day 14: Fun day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking of rewriting some of the old chapters. What do you guys think?. I just feel like some of them are to short.

There was Eric, Jay, and Barry all in the same bed. They all fell asleep after watching the 15th movie of the day. Now they all are cuddled up in the bed.

The light coming in from the window woke Eric up. Eric went down to go make Jay and Barry something to eat. Eric thought it was the least he could do. So he made some pancakes for the two.

By the time Eric was done Barry came down and sat down at the table next to Eric.

“Do you want some I made a bunch.” Eric said.

“Yes pleace.” Barry said.

Eric gave Barry a big plate of pancakes.

“So is Jay up yet?.” Eric asked Barry.

“No.” Barry said.

“Well then I shall go get him up to eat.” Eric said.

As Eric went into the room he saw Jay huging the covers. Eric sat down next to Jay and put his hand on Jays head. Eric woundered why Jay turned him down all that time ago.

“Jay you must get up and eat.” Eric said.

Jay made some kind of sound. Then turned over away from Eric. Jay pulled the covers over his head and said. “Go away.”

“No now do I have to drag to down there to eat.” Eric said.

“Go away.” Jay said again.

“Fine, then I guess I will have to just eat all alone with that lovely Barry of yours.” Eric said./p>

Once Eric was done Jay jumped up and said. “I'm up and you will never ever touch Barry.”

“Well you know me I will never pass a chance to have something so sweet.”Eric said.

They both went down to Barry. Jay ate what he wanted then went to work on the house. There was still some things he wanted to do.

But with Eric here Jay was thinking of ways to keep Eric from trying to get in his pants. So Jay was just going to try and keep Barry and Eric out of the same room alone.

But Barry and Eric was already alone in the living room togeather. They was watching TV or more like looking for something good to watch. Eric turned off the TV and turned to Barry to say.

“So how do you like Jay and staying here?.” Eric asked Barry in a high pich voice.

“I like Jay alot and I like living here to.” Barry said.

“Well that's good and how are you treating Barry in a deep voice now.

But before Barry could answered Jay came in and said “Are you killing Barry with your question's?.”

“Well can you blame me I just want to know if he is being good to you." Eric said.

“Ok, fine but no more question's." Jay said.

“Fine, but what am I going to do the rest of the day now Jay?." Eric asked in a fake hurt voice.

“Well you could get off your butt and try to get Jake back.” Jay said.

“Well if you want him to set me on fire then I will get right to it." Eric said in a angry like voice.

“So you made him so mad that if you bug him in the first week he will set you on fire." Jay said.

“Yes, I did but in my defence he is way to mad for the most stupid reason ever” Eric said.

“So what did you do to Jake?.” Jay asked.

“Who's Jake?.” Barry asked.

“oh, Jake is Erics boyfriend or right now he is his ex.”

“Not for long.” Eric said in the middle of Jays sentence.

“Whatever, but any way Eric and Jake have been dating for about 5 years. Jake is also a metahuman. Jake can set things on fire. So I would try not to piss him off if you ever meet him Barry.” Jay said.

“So what did you do?.” Barry asked.

“Well there was this guy I did not know at the bar that me and Jake go to for date night. So Jake went to the bathroom and this stranger comes up to me. Then he starts to flirt with me and all. Then he throws himself at me and starts kissing me and all. Then I throw him off of me and once I do that I see Jake and he looked so sad and mad. The next thing I know he throwed me out and said if I try and talk to him for the next week or mounth he will burn me alive.” Eric said.

“wow.” Barry said.

Jay just started to luagh at the face Barry made.

“What the hell are you luaghing at?.” Eric said in a angry voice.

“Oh, nothing just how bad you suck at relationships.” Jay said through his laughing

“Yeah, thanks Jay you're there best friend ever.” Eric said in a rude voice.

“Well you know me. Plus am I not the one letting you stay on my couch?.” Jay asked just to piss Eric off even more.

“Jay.” Barry said.

“Fine, I'll stop for now.” Jay said and winked at Barry and Eric.

“No, you will stop for good or you will sleep on the couch with Eric.” Barry said in a deep voice.

“Oh, look now whos getting kicked out.” Eric said.

“Shut up Eric.” Jay said.

“Fine, I will stop for as long as they are broke up. But I will not promises for the next time they broke up.” Jay said as he sat down next to Barry.

“Good.” Barry said.

Barry then laid his head on Jays shoulder. Jay then started to kiss the top of Barrys head. Eric then got up and started to walk out of the room. 

“Where are you going?.” Barry asked. 

“Well I do not want to mess with you to so I am going to go for a walk.” Eric said.

“But you are not messing with any thing.” Barry said as he patted next to himself on the couch.

“Do you really want me to sit down?.” Eric asked.

“Yes I want to ask you things about Jay.” Barry said.

“I am right here you can just ask me.” Jay said.

“True, but you will most likely not tell all the things you do not want me to know.” Barry said.

Eric sat back down next to Barry and said “Ok, what do you want to know lovely?.” Eric asked.

“What was Jay like as a kid?.” Barry asked.

“Oh, he was a very geeky kid. He was not good with talking to other people and was said to be starng.” Eric said.

“So, how did you two meet?.” Barry asked.

“Well, I moved and I went to the same school as Jay. I was much like Jay not many people liked me. so one day there was some kids beating Jay up and I went over to help. We have been friends ever since that day.” Eric said.

“Ok, now thats enough about me.” Jay said.

“But, I only got two question I want to ask more.” Barry said.

“Well to bad because me and Eric are going to town and buy food.” Jay said.

“But J-a-y I want to know.” Barry said.

“Well then come with us.” Eric said.

Barrys face lit up. Barry had never been as far as the gate. So being able to go to town with Jay that would be everything to Barry.

“Well only if Barry wants to go.” Jay said.

Barry then flashed up to their bed room and got ready as fast as he could. Then whent back down and said.

“I'm ready.” 

Jay kissed Barry on the lips and said. “Then lets get going.”

All three of them went to the car and started to head in to town. Barry was looking out the window the whole ride. 

Once they got in to town Barry saw how small the town was. Jay whent to the store and they all went in. 

Barry stayed close to Jay the whole time. Barry looked at everything in the store. There was nothing Barry had not looked at once the three of them left the store.

Once they got back all three of then put the food away and got ready for lunch. Barry went up to their bed room to get his nice clothes off.

Barry put back on his shorts and t-shirts that he had on before they left. As Barry was putting on hid shirt Jay came in.

“Hey.” Barry said.

Jay walked over to Barry and put his arms around him. Jay pulled Barry in to a kiss. Once the kiss was over Jay said.

“So, did you like going to town?.” 

“Yes, it was fun.” Barry said as he gave Jay a kiss back.

“Well I'm glad you liked it.” Jay said.

“Now I'm hungry let's go eat” Barry said.

They went down to the kitchen and made lunch/dinner. It was already 5 and everyone was tired from the day. 

So once all of them was done eating and the dishes was done. They all sat down to watch TV for the rest of the night. 

But Barry had fell asleep a little after dinner. They sat on the couch in the living room. Barry was on Jays lap. 

So when Jay went up to bed he just carried Barry up. Once Jay was cuddled up to Barry he fell asleep.


	15. Day 15: Pleasure leaves and something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have redone days 1 through 11. I know I have not put a new chapter up in a while and that's because I wanted to finish redoing the other chapters before posting a new one.

Barry woke up first. But once Barry woke up he noticed he was in bed. The last thing Barry remembered was going to sleep on the couch.

Barry sat up in bed and looked around. Barry saw Jay was sleeping next to him.

When Barry saw that Eric had not got in bed with them. Barry was happy. But that was because Eric loved to take up the whole bed.

Barry then laid back down and tried to go back asleep. But was unable to. So Barry got up and went down stairs.

Barry walked in to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Then Barry noticed Eric was up  and reading a book.

The house was made where you can see in to the living room from the kitchen. But you could not see the front door in between them.

Barry went back to making breakfast. Barry was going to make some pancakes.

By the time Barry was done Eric had moved his reading in the living room to the kitchen.

“Im going to go get Jay up.” Barry said walking out of the kitchen.

“Ok” Eric said as he got him self some breakfast.

While Barry walked up the stairs he was thinking of how to wake Jay up. Maybe with a kiss or a hug.

But once Barry got in to the room his mind went the other way.

Barry then grabbed one of the pillows and got on top of Jay.

Jay was on his back and Barry was sitting on his lap so he could hit Jay in the face with the pillow.

Barry raised the pillow up and the slapped Jay in the face.

While Barry was hitting Jay Barry was saying “Get up now I made breakfast now get up.” 

The Jay grabbed Barry's arm and flipped him over. So Jay was know on top of Barry now.

Jay held Barry's hands over his head. Making sure Barry could not get lose Jay straddled Barry's waist.

Jay leaned down to Barry's face and gave him a kiss on the nose.

“So what ever happened to waking up your boyfriend with a kiss or hug. No you just had to wake me up with a pillow fight.” Jay said in a sleepy voice.

“I don't know and the pillow fight was more fun.” Barry said.

Jay then gave Barry a sleepy and sloppy kiss. They kissed for about a few minutes. Before Barry stopped the kissing and said.

“Come on I want some food before Eric eats it all.”

“Fine.” Jay said and got off Barry.

They went down to the kitchen to find Eric sitting at the table reading.

 Once Jay and Barry had sat down to eat there was a knock on the door. 

“I will get it.” Barry said.

Barry got up and opened the door. There was a skinny short man.

He had short blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blue shorts.

“Hello.” Barry said.

“Um, hi I'm Jake is Eric here?.” Jake asked.

“Yes he is so you're Jake.” Barry said.

“Yes that would be me. Um, who are you?.” Jake asked.

“Oh, I'm Barry. Jays um boyfriend. ” Barry did not know why he pulsed when he said boyfriend.

“Oh!, wow! that's new I never thought he would actually get one!.” Jake said.

Barry wondered why Jake said that. Was there something Barry did not know about Jays love life before him. 

But then Barry realized of course he would not know. Barry never asked about Jays love life before him.

“Would you like to come in or stay out here while I get Eric?.” Barry's asked.

“Out here.” Jake said. 

Barry nodded and went to go get Eric.

“Hey, Eric Jake is here.” Barry said.

But as soon as Barry said it Eric ran out of the kitchen to the front door.

It was about 10 minutes when Eric told Jay and Barry he was leaving with Jake.

Once Jake and Eric left Jay said.

“So, what do we do now?.” 

 “Well, we can eat then go up stairs and finish what we started.” Barry said in a soft voice.

Jay then flashed both of them back in to the bed room.

Jay was on top of Barry kissing him rough and hard. Jay made sure to take all Barry's breath away with each kiss.

By the time Barry broke the kiss for air. Jay was starting to take off Barry's clothes.

Barry only had boxers on and a tank top. So Jay had Barry naked in seconds.

Then Jay started to leave kisses starting from Barry's neck going to Barry's waist band line.

Jay looked up to Barry to make sure it was OK. Barry nodded and Jay then went to kissing Barry's cock.

Barry let out a gasp once Jay put him in his mouth.

Jay had put Barry's legs over his shoulders. So he could have better access.

Jay kept bring Barry right to the edge. But then stopping so Barry would not cum.

This had been going on for a little over a hour and Barry was begging Jay for release.

“Uh, Jay please. ” Barry said while braking in and out.

Jay the stopped sucking Barry off. Jay got up and toke out his cock. 

Then Jay started to rub his and Barry's cocks together. Some time during Barry started to vibrate. 

Which made them both cum on the spot. Jay the laid on Barry not caring he was laying in both of their cum.

After a few minutes they both came down from their highs.

 Jay laid down next to Barry and grabbed his hand. Barry turned his head and gave Jay a big smile.

“Can we take a bubble bath?.” Barry asked.

Jay giggled at Barry's request.

“Yes we can Barry.” Jay said right before he kissed Barry's nose.

Barry and Jay both got up and went in to the bath room. But once Barry got up he screamed. “Holy mother of Davy Crockett.”

Jay then started to laugh at what Barry said. Barry then hit Jay with a pillow.

Jay went off to get their bubble bath ready. Once it was ready Barry got up and went in.

Barry stayed in the bed because it was to cold for him. Even though Barry could have just vibrate and warm himself. But he did not want to do that.

Barry and Jay stayed in the bath till they where both prony.

 They dried each other off and dressed each other as well. Then went to lay down on the bed.

Barry was in between Jays legs. Laying on Jays chest. With his back to Jay. Barry was watching TV on Jays phone while Jay drew a picture.

They stayed in bed for the whole day just cuddling.

The only time they got up was to eat or use the bath room.

When they did got to sleep, Jay had Barry tightly tucked in his arms.

The Day was a good one for them and a sigh of them moving past all the bad things that has happened.

This day starts the new chapter for them. The new beginning for them and Jay was determined to not mess this one up.

 

 

 


	16. Day 16: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music in ( )  
> Songs-  
> TheFatRat- fly away  
> bubblegum bitch by marina and the diamonds  
> Oh no by marina and the diamonds  
> applause lady gaga
> 
> Not much of a chapter. But you should license to the music though.

Barry woke up first. So he got Jays phone and licensed to music till Jay got up.

“What are you doing?.” Jay asked.

But Barry did not hear him so Jay hit Barry's side. Barry toke off the headphones and turned to look at Jay.

“What are you doing?.” Jay asked again.

“Licensing to music.” Barry said.

“What kind of music?.” Jay asked.

Barry then toke the headphones out of the phone and played a song.

  
(Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e-e-e  
  
  
Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e-e-e  
  
  
Don’t you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die  
  
  
So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me  
  
  
We’re rising, we’re falling  
We’ll make it through  
We’re climbing, we’re soaring  
A thousand views

We’re rising, we’re falling  
We’ll make it through  
We’re climbing, we’re soaring  
A thousand views  
  
  
Somewhere by the emerald sea  
Where the moon and water meet  
Somewhere close to harmony  
When the world is sound asleep  
  
  
Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away  
  
Don’t you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die  
  
So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me

 

We’re rising, we’re falling  
We’ll make it through  
We’re climbing, we’re soaring  
A thousand views  
  
  
We’re rising, we’re falling  
We’ll make it through  
We’re climbing, we’re soaring  
A thousand views  
  
  
Come and fly away  
Come and  
Come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me  
  
Come and fly away  
Come and  
Come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me  
  
  
Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away) 

Through the whole song Jay had his head on Barry's shoulder.

“What song was that?.” Jay asked.

“Fly away by TheFatRat.” Barry said.

“Well how long have you been licensing to music?. ” Jay asked.

“A while now you want to hear more?.” Barry asked.

“Sure, let me get my sketch book so I can draw.” Jay said and then got out of bed to get his sketch book. Then once Jay had it he got back in bed. 

Barry then played bubblegum bitch by marina and the diamonds.

(Uh, oh, uh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh

Got a figure like a pin-up  
Got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb  
I don't care at all  
Candy bear, sweety pie  
I wanna be adored  
I'm the girl you'd die for

I chew you up and I'll spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
Hit me with your sweet love  
Steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh

Queentex, latex, I'm your Wonder-Maid  
Life gave me some lemons, so I made some lemonade  
Soda Pop, Soda Pop  
Baby, here I come  
Straight to number one

Oh, dear diary, I met a boy  
He made my dull heart light up with joy  
Oh dear diary, we fell apart  
Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
Hit me with your sweet love  
Steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

I think I want your  
Your American tan, oh, oh, oh  
I think you're gonna  
Be my biggest fan, oh, oh, oh

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
Hit me with your sweet love  
Steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
Hit me with your sweet love  
Steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch)

Jay was drawing while Barry was watching Jay draw a flowers in a garden.

Barry then played oh no by marina and the diamonds

(Don't do love, don't do friends  
I'm only after success  
Don't need a relationship  
I'll never soften my grip

Don't want cash, don't want car  
Want it fast, want it hard  
Don't need money, don't need fame  
I just want to make a change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

One track mind, one track heart  
If I fail, I'll fall apart  
Maybe it is all a test  
'Cause I feel like I'm the worst  
So I always act like I'm the best

If you are not very careful  
Your possessions will possess you  
TV taught me how to feel  
Now real life has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,  
I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,  
I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no)

Jay was still drawing but Barry was now drawing with him. Barry tried to draw a flower to but the flower was not that good.

The next song Barry played was  applause by lady gaga.

 ( I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory  
"Nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read

One second I'm a kunst  
Then suddenly the kunst is me  
Pop culture was in art  
Now, art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Ooh touch, touch ooh  
Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch)

Barry and Jay drew for hours till Barry got hungry and made then some chicken.

Jay toke a break from drawing and eat with Barry while they watched TV.

Jay went back to drawing when he was done eating. But Barry kept watching TV.

That's all they did that day was watch TV and draw. But for them it was a fun day.

Jay got to see how Barry tried to draw and make fun of his own drawing.

Barry got to see just how good Jay was at drawing.

Which for them was fun. By the time it was bed time they both just cuddled in bed and fell a sleep watching TV.

 


	17. Day 17: Play ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise in this one.

Barry woke up to some one rubbing his belly. At first the rubbing was nice. But then it started to make Barry's belly tingle.

Barry then sighed and Jay stopped rubbing Barry belly.

“Good morning.” Jay said to Barry with a kiss to the neck.

Barry giggle and said “Morning, what are we going to do to day?.”

“Not sure, scene we did nothing yesterday. Maybe we should do something active. ” Jay said.

“What kind of active?.” Barry asked in a sexy voice.

Jay laughed at Barry's eagerness. But said “Not that kind I mean let's go to the play ground in the housing complex. ”

“Oh, that sound fun. If I was a five year old.” Barry said in a sarcastic voice.

“Oh, don't say that. You will have fun and I know it.” Jay said.

“Fine, I'll do it for you.” Barry said.

“aw, don't act like that, you'll be a bummer all day and I am not dating a bummer.” Jay said as he got out of bed.

“What are you doing?.” Barry asked.

“Getting ready to go to the play ground, come on get up!.” Jay said then gave Barry a slap on the butt.

“Why?, I thought you meant latter not now.” Barry said.

Barry then grabbed the covers and his under them. Jay then sighed and grabbed Barry's foot that was not cover up. Jay pulled Barry out of the covers in a mater of milliseconds.

Barry screamed out Jays name. But all Jay did was laugh.

“Well now you have to get up.” Jay said as he went into to the bathroom.

Barry then went to get some pants on. Barry ended up wearing some blue jeans and one of the many white T-shirts.

Jay came out about five minutes later. But Barry had gone down stairs to go and eat.

Jay walked down stairs to the kitchen. Where he found Barry eating toast.

Jay walked to the frig and got some orange juice.

“So you ready to go?.” Jay asked.

“Just let me put some shoes on.” Barry said.

Barry then went to go get his shoes on. When Barry went back in the kitchen Jay was gone. But there was a note.

 

“Dear Barry, this is a game we are going to play.

And if you win there is a prize at the end.

You will have to find the play ground.

In under 5 minutes.

So do you have what it takes.

I will not give you any directions to the play ground.

So are you fast enough to find it or will you lose.

And face the punishment.

Let the games begin.”

 

Barry then flashed out of the house. There were four parts of the housing complex. So Barry was going to check each one.

The first one was a bust. So was the second one. But when Barry was going to the 3rd one Barry saw the middle of the housing complex and there was the play ground and Jay.

Barry then ran over to it and once Barry stopped Jay stopped the stop watch.

“Bravo  you win the game and now you get your reward. ” Jay said clapping.

“And what is my reward?. ” Barry asked.

Jay walked over to Barry and put his arms around Barry's waist. Then kissed Barry on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was the type of kiss that people that love each other kind of kiss.

Once the kiss was over with Barr said “It was just a kiss.”.

“Yes it was.” Jay said and kissed Barry again, but this time was a little rougher.

“I thought we came here to play not make out.” Barry said as he broke the kiss.

“Well we could do both.”Jay said, but Barry flashed away and went to the swings.

“Jay come push me.” Barry screamed as if he was a five year old.

Jay went over and pushed Barry till his arms where tierd. Then Jay started to swing with Barry.

They just stayed at the play ground till it was dark. The played tag, hide and seek, ring around the rosy, hop scotch, and some other games.

By the time it was dark not of them where hungry and tired. So they went Back home to eat.

When they got back Barry went to the living room and Jay went to cook them dinner. 

Jay made some Mac and cheese, hamburgers, and French Fry's.

When Jay brought Barry his food. Barry was in his boxer's and t-shirt.

Jay gave Barry his food and they both ate while watching TV. The both eat with out talking. So when they where done Barry did dishes while Jay went to get ready for bed.

When Barry got up to the bed room. Jay was already in bed waiting for Barry.

Barry joined Jay in bed and snuggled up to Jay. 

 Barry then remembered how Jake reacted to him saying he's Jay boyfriend.

Barry wondered why Jay would act like that. Was there something Barry did not know?. Or was there a past lover that hurt Jay?.

Barry wanted to know. Barry was going to ask Jay now. But when Barry turned his head to face Jay. Jay was fast asleep. 

So Barry desided to just asked Jay in the morning. Barry thought it could not hurt to wait for a little while longer. 

But what neither of them knew. Was a old person in Jay's past was coming back and they person wants to destroy what Jay has now.

That person will not stop till Jays happiness is gone. This person was coming fast to. So neither of them could see this coming. Or be prepared for what's about to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun yes I don't know why but I wanted to add a little bit of a story of why Jake was so shocked. Like there was something that happened to Jay or was it someone from his past that wanted Jay but got turned down and now that person wants revenge.


	18. Day 18: To The Store

Barry woke up first, so he went down to the kitchen to go and cook breakfast.

When Barry got down to the kitchen he realized they needed more food.

So Barry made a list of every thing they needed and while he did that Jay was starting to wake up.

Jay noticed Barry was gone so he got up and toke a shower. Jay had no doubt in his mind that Barry had not left. Jay knew that Barry was down stairs.

Jay could hear Barry moving around in the kitchen. But Jay did check the cameras on his phone to be sure.

Just what Jay thought his Barry making a list of some kind. Jay went to get in the shower.

Jay toke a good 30 to 40 minutes in the shower. When Jay got out off the shower he check on Barry with the cameras.

Barry was going through every thing in the kitchen. Jay thought he was making a list of something.

Jay then thought must be of food, they where running low on food. So Jay went to go get dressed.

Once Jay was done getting dressed, Jay went down stairs to see if he can help Barry with his list.

Jay walked in the the kitchen and gave Barry a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey” Barry said.

“What are you doing?.” Jay asked as he opened the frig.

“Making a list of food.” Barry said.

“Ok, well we do need food. So are you done?.” Jay said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

“Yes, I'm done all we need to do is go to the store.” Barry said.

Jay then flashed up stairs and flashed back down all ready to go.

“Really, right now its like 8 in the morning.” Barr said.

“Yes, right now the faster we get the food the faster we can eat.” Jay said.

“Then don't go flashing around waisting your energy .” Barry said, then as he walked up the get ready Barry slapped Jays ass. Jay the stuck his tung out.

Barry just sighed and went up stairs to get ready. When Barry came back down Jay was in the car waiting for him.

Barry got in the car and buckled up. As they where driving out of the complex, Barry looked at all the houses. Barry wondered how many people lived in all these houses.

The drive to the store was quite, they just licensed to the radio. When they got to the store it was around 9 and Barry wanted to get this done fast.

They split up the list in two so it would go faster. But with Barry not knowing where some of the stuff was set them back a bit.

Barry was getting the breed when a man walked up to him and asked “Sir, do you know where the pasta is?.”

“No, I don't I'm sorry I'm new in town and I don't really know where any thing is in the stores yet.” Barry said and had no clue why he said all that.

 “Oh, you're new too, I just moved here.” the man said.

“Well, I have to go I have more shopping to do so bye.” Barry said then walked off, but Barry did not see the wide smile on the mans face as he walked off.

Barry went back to Jay and asked “Do we got everything?. ”

Jay nodded and they went to go pay for the food. As they both where putting the food in the car neither of them noticed the man watching the from a far.

As Jay and Barry drove a way the man wrote down the type of car, color, and lisenes plat number.

But the man did not follow them he just walked off. There was no reason to rush things there was plenty of time.

It was about 12 when Jay and Barry got back home. Since it was lunch time Barry made them lunch after all the food was a way.

Once they ate Barry and Jay cleaned around the house. They washed all the dishes, did clothes, vacuumed, and dusted some of the book shelves.

 By the time they where done it was 5 so they both eat dinner early and watched TV. 

Barry had fell asleep around 9, so Jay carried Barry up to bed. When Jay laid Barry down, Barry made a noise of protest. 

Jay smiled and then toke off Barry pants. Jay got ready for bed and culdded up to Barry.

Jay felt a weird felling right before he fell a sleep. It was like he felt something bad was coming, but Jay pushed it off as nothing and fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Day 19: Blake  is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post a chapter on Friday or Saturday and Tuesday or Wednesday. I will not post on all of those days. But I will try and post two chapters a week. So I will post one on Friday or Saturday and then another one on Tuesday or Wednesday maybe Thursday if I'm busy that week.

The sun was shining through the window on Barry and Jay. Both where fast a sleep, snuggling up to each other.

Neither of them knew they where being watched by a un-welcomed guest. While Barry and Jay sleep the man that had broke in to their house watched them sleep.

The man toke photos of Barry and Jay sleeping and of the whole house. Then when he was done taking photos he walked around the house.

Looking at every thing that was there. Going through every thing in the house, not missing any part.

It was only 6 and this man has been in Barry's and Jays house for hours. Going around like he owned the place. Like he was meant to be there and not Barry.

Like he would do any thing in his power to be in this place, in Barry's place. But for him he lost that place a long time ago.

There was a time they where together and happy, but now Jay was gone and with a new one. Which just put the man in pain to see.

But what hurt more then that was he was no longer in their house, Jay was in a new one with some other man.

How could Jay do this to me?.After all the stuff I did for you you go and do this to me?. Why can't you come back to me?. What will I have to do to get you back?. These where all the things that were running through the mans head.

But for now the man would have to wait just one more day, till he would get his Jay back, his baby back.

Right be for the man left he made a note for Jay, telling him he was back and coming to get him, to bring Jay back to where he belongs.

The man put this note on the bathroom wall in red spray paint. Then the man left the house with out a sound.

It was around 7 and now Barry was starting to wake up. Barry was lucky that he woke up right after the man left, because there was no telling what he would have done to Barry.

Barry was walking to the bathroom when he thought he hear a car door shut. But Barry just brushed it off.

At first Barry did not see the big note on the wall, but once he was Washing his hands he saw something red on the wall and turned around to find a note wrote in red paint.

Barry then screamed for Jay to get in the bathroom. Jay was in the bathroom in seconds of Barry screaming his name.

Jay was confused at first, but once Barry pointed at the wall Jay was scared for his life.

There wrote on the wall in red paint was “I'm back Jaybaby. ” sighed, Blake.

Jay knew what this meant, it meant Blake his abuser after his father was back.

But Blake was suppose to be in a different world how did he get back?. Blake was not a speedster, so how would he get back?. This was what was going through Jays head.

Jay then looked at Barry and all Jay saw was a confused and scared he was. Jay then rushed to close the few feet between them.

Jay put his arms around Barry as tight as he could. Jay did not want to let Barry go, not with that monster around.

“Who's Blake?.” Barry asked, but one Barry asked it he regretted ever saying the question.

Jay just kept hugging Barry. Barry never even thought Jay would answer the question.

They just stood there hugging each other for a good 5 minutes, till Barry broke the hug and got Jay to lay down in their bed with him.

They just laid there for hours not saying a word to each other. All they did was hold each other.

Barry was laying on his side with his face a way from Jay. Barry looked over at the clock and it said it was 7:26 PM.

They had laid in bed the whole day, without doing anything else other then holding each other.

Barry was hungry, so he went to move but Jay grabbed him and said. “What are you doing?.” 

“I'm hungry, I need food come down with me and eat.” Barry said as he got Jay to let go of him.

“It that you telling or asking?.” Jay said as he sat up in their bed.

“It's me telling.” Barry said. 

They both got out of bed and went down to go eat some food that was well needed. Barry made them both some sandwiches.

 They were sitting at the dinner tabled eating.

“So who's Blake? and you don't have to answer.” Barry said.

Jay just looked at the floor like he was thinking about to answer the question or not. Jay stayed quite for a good few minutes before Jay said.

“Blake was the guy I dated after I left my dad. At first he was so nice and kind to me. So when he asked me out I said yes. Not knowing that it was a big mistake. Soon after we did he started to beat me up and abuse me like my father did. It was a good year before I got up enough strath to throw him in earth 98. Which is just a abandoned plant. Which I thought would get rid of him once and for all, but it appears I was wrong. ”  

Barry then just felt his heart brake in to a billion peaces. Barry got up and sat on the floor next to Jay and held his hand. Barry then got up and said “ Let's go to bed baby.”

Then they went up the their bed room. Barry  got in the bed first. Jay laid his head on Barry's chest with his arms draped around Barry's waist.

They both fell a sleep a few minutes after. But they both knew they were going to have to do something about Blake in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post a chapter on Friday or Saturday and Tuesday or Wednesday. I will not post on all of those days. But I will try and post two chapters a week. So I will post one on Friday or Saturday and then another one on Tuesday or Wednesday maybe Thursday if I'm busy that week.


	20. Day 20: It Has Only Began

                                                                                                              Blake's morning-

Blake wakes up in the most joyful mood he been in years. To day was the day he was going to get his Jay back. The day every thing would go back to what he wanted it to be.

Blake got up and went to the bathroom in the motel he was staying in, at the moment, but not for long just till he got Jay back. At leat that's what Blake was telling himself.

Once Blake toke his shower and got dressed. Blake went to see if he had all his weapons and if they all where ready for the day. Because to day was the day Barry was going to die or at least that's what Blake thought.

Blake got all his weapons in the straps and check if they where all loaded and ready to fire. Then Blake got out his most powerful weapon, which was,going to kill Barry Allen for good.

Blake then backed up all his stuff that he had, which was not that much. Then went out side and put his bag in the back seat of his car, which he stole from some old lady and toke off for Jay's and Barry's house to get his Jay back.

 

                                                                                                  Jays and Barry's morning-

Jay got up early to prepare for what's coming. Jay let Barry sleep in so he would be well rested for what was about to come there way.

Jay had put the housing complex on lock down, which Jay add when he got the place. Jay had all the cameras on the surrounding area around the complex on has laptop next to him on the table. 

This way Jay could see when Blake came and Jay would have a little heads up to do a last check on every thing before the war starts.

Which was what this is a war. Ever scenes Jay has meet Blake every thing is a battle with him. No matter how hard Jay fought Blake always won.

But not this time, this time Jay had someone to lose and after all the stuff that they have been though. Jay was not going to lose Barry, not in a million years. Jay will fight till he dies for Barry.

Barry was still a sleep when Jay went to go and check on his. Jay sat down on the bed next to Barry, just stroking his hair. Barry looked so peaceful when he sleeped and Jay just could not get enough of Barry sleeping.

There was just something about Barry sleeping in the same bed as him that just turned Jay on and Jay knew for a fact he was going to fuck Barry silly when this stuff with Blake is all done with.

Barry was starting to wake up from his slumber when Jay kissed him on the forehead. Barry sat up in bed and laid his head right on Jays shoulder, Barry was also rubbing Jays chest to try and calm Jay a little bit.

Barry was kissing Jays shoulder and face. Which made Jay moan loudly, which sent all the blood to Barrys cock. Barry had began to hump Jays arm.

Jay could feel Barry getting hard and god Jay wanted to fuck Barry socks off. But Jay knew thay did not have time for that. So Jay made then pushed Barry off on him in a soft way.

“Barry I know you want to, but we don't have time for this. So please go in the bathroom and take care of that.” Jay said, while getting up from the bed and out the door. 

Barry frowned, Barry wanted Jay to do it. But Barry understood why Jay wanted to do it. Everything with Blake that was going on at the moment. It was just to hard for both of them at the time.

So Barry went in to the bathroom and toke care of his erection. When Barry was done he cleaned himself up and went down stairs to see what Jay was doing. Jay was loading you all the gun that where on the kitchen table.

“Wow, do we really need all this for one person?.” Barry asked. 

“Well, maybe not but I just want to make sure we will make it out.” Jay said, sighing right after he was done talking.

“Jay are you ok?.” Barry asked, giving Jay a kiss right before Barry said that.

“I will be when Blake is gone.” Jay said.

Barry left it alone for the time being. Then there was a red blinking light on one of Jays computers. Jay went to check it and just what he thought was right, Blake was here.

Jay then grabbed one of the guns on the table and went to go out the door but stoped and said “Stay here” to Barry. Then Jay was gone in a second, Barry then went to the computer to find where Jay was.

Jay was on his way to the gate of the housing complex. But then out of no where there was a hole, that was blake and wight light. 

It looked completely blake on the in side, then there where the ghost like thing flying around the hole. Then Blake jumped out of the hole in the middle of the street.

Jay could not believe Blake just came out of the hole. Jay backed up alittle bit not knowing if Blake did that or if there where more people with Blake.

“Well, hello Jaybaby.” Blake said just the way he said it when Jay and Blake first meet.

Jay just felt sick once the words left Blakes mouth.

“Don't you ever call me that again.” Jay screamed at Blake.

But once Jay said that there was somthing flying at him. But Jay was fast so he moved out of the way just in time. It shocked Jay how fast it was, Jay barley ducked that one. 

Jay knew that Blake had picked up so tricks while he was gone. So Jay flashed over to try and shot Blake, but some how Blake disappeared in one of those black and wight hole.

Jay figured that Blake could control what ever the holes where. Jay knew he was going to have to be fast. Even more fast he has ever been before. 

Jay went to go and shot Blake again, but right when Jay pulled the trigger. Blake had moved in behind Jay and stabbed Jay in the back with a knife, but the knife had a drug that coted the blade.

Jay then droped to his knees and droped his gun. Jay felt sick and dizzy once the knife went in his back. Then Blake pulled Jay in the hole and just in a fraction of a second they where gone.

By the time Barry found Jay and Blake on the cameras. It was to late, Blake was pulling Jay in to this hole. Barry was gone, he ran as fast as he could to where they where.

But they where gone when Barry got to the spot. Jay was gone and Blake got him. What was Barry going to do?. How was Barry going to get Jay back. It toke mere seconds to take Jay and Jay was so more fast then Barry.

If Jay was toke so easy then how was Barry going to get him back from Blake. Barry was lost, what was he going to do?. What was Barry going to do.

Barry then went back to the house to see if he could find out where Blake toke Jay. Barry watch the video and found out Blakes car was outside the gate.

Barry was at Blakes car in seconds, Barry went through every part of the car and all Barry found was a candy bar rapper. Barry was going crazy, not knowing in the slight of where Jay would be.

Barry just broke down crying, Barry droped to his knees just crying. Barry cried for a good hour on the ground before he got up and walked home. Barry just did not have it in him to use his speed to get back home, Barry was just so tired.

once Barry got in the door he dropped down on the floor. Barry rolled on his back suddenly feeling sick and dizzy. Then Barry felt so tired that he just could not stay a wake. Barry closed his eyes and passed out once his eyes closed.

Then Blake walked out from the kitchen and laughed. Barry had passed out just like he planed, every thing was going according to Blakes plan and Blake could have not been more happy in that moment.

Blake put Barry over his shoulder and then went through one of his portals to the asylum. Just like Blake had planed, Blake put Barry in the same room Jay had put him when Jay thought Barry was trying to leave.

Once Barry was chained up Blake left, making sure to lock the door. Blake thought the day was  a good day or better yet the perfect day. Yes the perfect day, every thing was going just the way Blake wanted. 


	21. Day 21: Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry posted late its like 10 my time.

Blake had Barry in one part of the asylum and Jay in another part. Blake wanted to keep Barry and Jay away from each other no matter what. Even if that ment to kill one of them and Blake wanted nothing more then to kill Barry.

Barry was in word 1 in the last room that was at the very end of the word. Jay was in the main office, that was located 2 words from Barry. The way this asylum was done, word 3 was first then word 2 then word 1.

So you would have to walk all across the asylum to get to the main office. But even if Barry got lose which was unlikely. Since Barry was tied up with chains that toke his power away and Barry was no where near strong enough to brake them.

Barry would have to go through many booby traps that Blake set up for Barry. With each one being worse then the last. Blake wanted to make sure Barry would suffer for what he did. For taking Jay away from him.

At the current moment Blake was watching Jay sleep. Waiting for him to wake up and ask all the questions that he was sure Jay would have to ask.

Jay was so peace full when he slept. From all the time Jay and Blake we together, Blake loved when Jay was a sleep best. Sometimes Blake would knock Jay out to watch him sleep. It was part of the reason Blake wanted to get Jay back.

Blake would sometimes run his hand up and down Jays arm just to get Jay to moan. Blake loved the way Jay moaned. It was just music to Blakes ears. Blake had Jay laid down in the bed he moved in to the office for Jay.

Jay was chained to the bed, with his hand up above his head and his feet bound to each other. Blake had Jays shoes, pants, socks, and shirt off so he was in only his underwear. Blake had put Jays clothes on the desk that was on the other side of the room, so Jay could not try and rech them.

Blake had been watching Jay for hours, not sleeping just once. If Blake was being honest he hand not got much sleep in the past few weeks. Maybe 7 or 8 hours a week of sleep and Blake was very tired, but he was not going to fall a sleep now. Most definitely not now, not since he just got his Jay back where he belongs.

It had been a hour later before Jay started to wake up. When Jay first opened his eyes he saw Blake sitting next to him. Blake had a big smile on his face like he won something. 

Blake tried to put his hand on Jays face, but Jay pulled away as far as he could. 

“Now now, Jaybaby don't be like that I know you like it when I touch you.” Blake said as he stroked Jays face almost softly.

“Don't you touch me you sic-ah.” Jay was cut of by a ball gag being put in his mouth.

“Now, I can't have you saying bad things now can I.” Blake said, but all Jay could do was scream back at Blake.

Blake then started to stroking Jays chest. Blake kept going lower which each stroke. Blake got down to Jays waist band and Jay started screaming and jerking around.

Blake then slapped Jay across the face and said. “Stop”

But Jay did not stop and kept going. Blake then said “Fine, we will do this the hard way then.”

Blake turned on the TV that was in the room in front of the bed. On the screen was Barry staring to wake up. Blake then toke out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button in it. 

Then Barry started to jerk all over and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Jay screamed “Stop” behind the gag. 

Blake let go of the button and looked back at Jay and said “You going to be a good boy and keep still or will iI have to do this again”

Blake was about to push the button, but Jay shock his head and said “No” behind the gag.

Blake said “Good” and went Back to stroking Jays body. 

Jay just could not wait to be able to take Blake apart pease by pease. How dare Blake do that to Barry. Jay was going to injoy killing Blake. 

Blake then stroked over Jays croch, which made Jay moan. Blake smiled and kept stroking, going faster with each stroke. 

Blake then toke Jays cock out and began to stroke and suck the tip. Jay tried to pull  away at first, but then stopped when he saw Blakes hand move to press the button.

Jay was a moaning mess, no matter how hard Jay tried not to moan. He just could not stop himself from moaning. The pleasure was getting to him and he was so close to cuming.

Blake knew this so he started to stroke and suck harder and with in seconds Jay was cuming and vibration. Blake just smiled and licked up Jays cum. 

Jay was breathing so hard and with the gag it made it harder to breath. Blake saw Jay was having trouble breathing, so Blake toke off the gag. 

Once the gag was off Jay toke a big breath of air. As if he was trying to eat or take all the air in the room. It toke several minutes for Jay to calm down. 

Blake was happy he got Jay to compliant and now Blake was done with Barry. Blake went and turned off the TV. Then Blake pressed the blue button on the remote. There where only two red and blue. 

Red was for Blake to shock Barry when ever he wanted. Bule was to kill Barry, besides Jay did not need to know that he had killed Barry. Barry had to begone for  Jay to love him or at least what Blake was telling himself.

“Now, I know you want to know how Im here and all. So I made you this book.” Blake set the book down next to Jay. “You will be able to read it when you are behaved.” Blake picked the book back up and put in in his bag at the end of the bed. 

Jay had nothing to say to Blake, all Jay wanted was for Blake to be gone. Jay could care less of how Blake got here, all Jay wanted to do was kill Blake in cold blood.

Then there was a crashing sound out side the door. Blake got up and went out side to see what could have made the noise. Blake shut the door behind him when he went to go check the noise.

Then Jay could hear someone screaming. “Blake you will come with me and take your punishment for your crime.” 

Then then next thing Jay nows is there was a blinding light. Then he was out of his bounds, free. Jay ran as fast as he could, braking down the door. Jay saw a glimpse of a girl in black armor. Taking Blake in a black hole.

Jay could only see her red hair and black armor. But Jay did not really care, he was free and going to get Barry. 

Jay went out side of the asylum and went to the window, that was to the room Barry was in. Jay broke through the window to find Barry jerking and screaming from the pain. 

Jay had no clue what Blake did, but Jay did his best to stop it. Jay had Barry out of the chains in 2 seconds flat. Barry had passed out once he was out of the chains.

Jay then toke Barry back home. Once Jay got to the hose Jay went to set Barry down on the couch before he passed out too. Jay had not ate any thing in who knows how long and fir a speedster thats not good. 

Jay fell to the floor, but did not pass out. Once Jay could stand he ate what ever he had in the kitchen. When Jay was donehe toke Barry up to their bedroom.

Barry was still unconscious and Jay could only wait for him to wake up. Once Jay had put Barry down he realized he was only in his underwear.

Jay felt dirty, so he went to take a shower. Jay toke the most fast shower he had ever toke in his life. Jay went to lay down next to Barry when he was done getting some clothes on.

Jay had no interest in falling a sleep, but he was so tired. That once he laid down he fell in to a deep sleep. 


	22. Day 22: Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was just a chapter that would be like in real life. Cause what do you do when you go through something hard you take a brake and rest. Next chapter will be Hot and sexy.

Jay felt someone nuzzle up against his neck. Jay then put his hand on the part of his neck that was being nuzzled. Jays hand landed right on Barrys head.

Jay then realized it was Barry from how soft the skin was. Jay turned his head to the side and kissed Barrys forehead. Jay then turned over on his side so he was facing Barry.

Jay put both arms around Barry and held him close. Jay did not want to let go of Barry, there was probably nothing that could make Jay let go. Till Jay remembered what had happened yesterday.

Jay then Jumped to sit up and pullef Barry with him. Jay was saying “Are you ok?.” and “Does anything hurt?.”. While going over Barrys body, making sure there was nothing wrong.

Barry then grabbed Jays hands and said “Im ok Jay.”. Then Barry gave Jay a soft kiss on the lips.

Jay pulled Barry back down on the bed, Barry had his head resting on Jays chest right under Jays chen. Jay rubbed Barrys back for a good 30 minutes before Barry said.

“So what happened?.”

“I have no clue Baby, Blake did make a book about how he got here and I really don't care how he got here any more, I don't care who that was that toke him away, I'm just clad hes gone.” Jay said.

“Someone toke him?.” Barry asked.

“Yes, there was this girl with red hair and black armor. I did not really want to see who see was all I cared about was getting to you.” Jay said with a kiss to Barrys forehead.

Barry snuggled even more close to Jay, which made Jay put his right arm around Barry. They stayed in each others arms for a good hour, with out talking and some kisses to the check or forehead.

Then Jay moved over and grabbed the TV remote. Jay then turned it on and went flipping through the channels. Jay pick a random show that Barry thought would be good to watch. 

They stayed in bed like that for the rest of the day. Other then going to the bath room or to get food. They just stayed in bed watching TV in each others arms.

Which for them this was just fine. They both just wanted to rest. There was no need to talk about what happened. They both knew that each other needed rest.

So thats what they did was rest, no matter what this day was going to be a peaceful day. Jay and Barry where just going to rest and in joy that they where back together in there home.

By the time it was bed time, they turned off the TV and got comfortable. Jay had his head resting right between Barrys shoulder blades. 

Right before Jay fell a sleep he said. “I love you.” 

Barry hear it and not a second later Barry said. “I love you too.”

Barry knew with out a dout he loved Jay with all his heart.

Then right after the word where said they both fell asleep. 


	23. Day 23: Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over, I'm thinking about making the last days just like fluffy stuff couples do.

Barry woke up to Jay rubbing his hand up and down his back. Barry then turned to see what time it was, 11:21 PM.

Barry had no clue why he slept that late in the day. Barry went to sit up, but Jay pilled him back down on the bed. 

Barry sighed and said “Jay let me get up.” 

But Jay just pushed Barry down on his stomach and got on top of him. Jay was pinning Barry down and kissing his neck. Jay had Barrys hands over his head.

Barry tried to get Jay off, but none of the kicking, screaming, and jerking around did not work. So Barry just gave up, but if Barry was being honest he wanted Jay to fuck him then and there.

Jay then put his knee in between Barrys legs, so Jay could spread them apart. Jay then started to grid on Barrys ass. 

Which sent all the  blood in Barrys body straight to kis dick. Barry started to grid on the bed to get some kind of fraction.

Jay then let go of Barrys hands and went straight for Barrys underwear. They where both just warning their underwear and a t-shirt.

Jay pulled of Barrys underwear, once Barrys underwear was off Jay pulled Barrys butt cheeks apart and started to lick, fucking Barry with his tongue.

“Jay” Barry moaned.

Jay tongue fucked Barry for a good 30 minutes. Before Jay grabbed the lube from the dresser. Jay lubed up his finger and slowly pushed it in side. 

Barry grabbed the sheets and almost screamed out at how good it felt. Barry was on the edge of cuming. So right when Jay his his prostate, Barry was cuming all over the bed.

Jay felt Barry clench around his finger and boy did that turn Jay on even more. Jay then added a second finger, which made Barry moan Jays name.

Jay the started to pull Barrys shirt off, Once it was off Jay started to suck and kiss all over Barrys back. Barry had began to fuck himself on Jays fingers.

So Jay added a third figer, Jay went slow at first with the third finger. But after a few minutes Jay began to hit Barrys prostate, making Barry shake with need.

Once Jay thought Barry was ready to take him. Jay pulled of his shirt and underwear and put on a condom, lubed up hid dick and lines himself up to Barrys hole.

Barry pushed back on Jays dick once it was lined up. Jay grunted loud, not realizing that Barry wanted it that much. Jay pulled Barry up on his knees, so Jay could get even more deep in Barry.

After going a few minutes at at a speed that a normal human would do. Jay went to a speedsters speed. Fucking Barry hard and fast. Barry had began to vibrant and so did Jay.

A few minutes after the both started to vibrant, they both came. Barry came first, which made Jay cum when Barry clenched down on him.

Jay pulled out and throws the condom in the trash. Jay laid down next to Barry and pulled him close. Jay kissed Barrys neck and shoulders. They just laid there for a good hour till Barry got hungry.

 Barry went and made them both some sandwichs. While they ate they watched TV. After they ate they just cuddled up to each other.

They just stayed in bed the rest of the day not wanting to do anything other then be with each other. 

They both just wanted to make the quite last. To be able to just lay in bed and do nothing other the hold each other.

But they both knew the vacation was coming toma end. So they where going to milk it for every thing its got.


	24. Day 24: The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more chapters then Im done. Wow its been a fun ride.

Jay had woke up first, so he let Barry sleep a little bit longer. Jay wanted to do something for Barry. Jay was thinking about getting Barry a gift, but decided not to. 

Jay went into the bath room to go take a shower. Jay undressed and got in to shower. Taking a hot shower instead of his normal cold shower.

Jay wanted it to be something they never done. Something both of them have never done with each other. Jay thought about maybe putting some kind of show for Barry.

But that did not seem like something  they would do, maybe Barry would. But not Jay. Jay kept thinking about things to do with Barry. Then Jay thought about what they have done together already.

They had sex, which made Jay full of pride. They had watched movies together. They have gone to the park together. Then it hit Jay, they have never gone on a real date. So Jay was going to take his Barry on a date.

Jay then got out of the shower and dried off. Jay then got dressed and went down stairs to make a plan for  his and Barrys date. Jay thought about going out to a restaurant. Then decided not to go to a restaurant.

Jay wanted Barry all to him self. Jay thought he could have thier date here at the house. So Jay went down to the basement.The basement was perfect, Jay thought. 

There was a table in the main room of the basement. So he pulled it into the middle of the room. Jay then put up a red sheet to cover the computers that showed the cameras. 

Jay also thought it would be a nice idea to put some paper hearts and flowers a round the room. Jay used his speed to make all the hearts and flowers. With using his speed Jay was done in minutes. 

Jay liked how the hearts and flowers came out. Jay then covered any furniture in the room with red sheets. Jay then cut out a lot of paper petals out of red paper. Jay used his speed for that to.

Jay thought of what to make for Barry. But then just ordered some pizza. Jay wanted to have their date right when Barry wakes up and at the moment it was 6:12 AM. Plus Barry could sleep for at least a hour or two more.

Jay then got a red sheet and put it on the table they where going to eat on.  Jay then put a vase of paper flowers and hearts in the vase. Jay put the plates, cups, and napkins on the table. 

Then put the paper petals all around the table. Jay then flashed up to see if Barry was still asleep and he was sound a sleep holding a pillow. Jay then went back down to the basement. Jay was almost done, all Jay had to do was put the pizza on the plates which judt ogt there. Put some more paper petals around the room.

Jay also wanted to make a trail from the bed room to the basement by using the paper petals. Jay got that done in a few minutes with using his speed and now every thing was done now all Jay had to do was wait for Barry to wake up.

It was around 7:30 AM till Barry woke up. Barry turned over to grabbed Jay, but the bed was cold. Barry then felt something that felt like paper. Barry sat up and looked around to only find there was a trail of the paper to the open door. 

Barry got out of bed only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. Barry saw that the path went all the way down the stairs. Then the path lead Barry the the basement door and Barry stopped. Barry wondered if he should go down in the basement.

Barry decided he would just got down the stairs a few steps. But once Barry saw Jay sitting there at a table with pizza. Jay jumped up and went over to Barry on top of the stairs. Jay led Barry down and said. “Barry Allen to your date.”

Barry just kept looking around the room. It looked so nice and romantic. Barry loved it. Barry gave Jay a big hug and a kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes, it was soft and sweet. When Jay broke the kiss he led Barry to his seat. 

Jay pulled the chair out for Barry to sit down and all Barry could say was. “Such a gentleman you are.” Jay just giggled at Barry as he gave him some pizza.

Jay sat down and gave Barry some water as well as the pizza.

“So how did you do this all?.” Barry asked.

“Well when you're a speedster you tend to be really fast.” Jay said.

“So, this is a date and don't you ask the person before hand if they want to go on a date.” Barry said as he toke a bit out of the pizza.

“Ok, fine Barry do you want to go on a date with me?.” Jay asked sarcasticly.

“It's to late to asked now you gof ball.” Barry said.

“Oh well then, I guess you're stuck on this date.” Jay said taking a bit of his peace of pizza.

Barry giggled at Jay and went back to eating his pizza. They both did not talk till they had ate all the pizza.

“So, what do we do now?.” Barry asked.

“Well, we could go cuddle on the couch up stairs and watch TV.” Jay said as he got up and picked Barry up bridal style. 

Barry laughed at Jay as he carried him up stairs. They ended just watching TV the rest of the day. They just cuddled up next together as they watched TV.

Barry loved when they could just cuddle and relax. It was nice and peaceful. Barry hated that the vacation was coming to a end. So Barry was going to enjoy every moment with Jay. 

By the time it was time to go to bed, Barry was already almost asleep. So Jay carried Barry up to their bed. Jay cuddled Barry from behind, making B be the little spon. 

Right before Before fell asleep he said. “Thank you for the date. I really loved it.”

Jay said right before he fell asleep. “You're welcome” 


	25. Day 25: Barrys Day

Barry had woke up first, looking up at the clock it was 7:45 AM. Barry sat up and pushed Jay awake.

“What” Jay moaned.

“Get up, it's 7:45.” Barry said, getting out of bed.

“Why?” Jay said, putting his face in a pillow.

“Because, I want to go on a walk and do coupley things to day.” Barry said, putting on blue jeans.

“But I'm so sleepy.” Jay said, but he stressed “sleepy”.

“Please, Jay I want to do something with you. Since you did the date yesterday.” Barry said, while sitting down on the bed.

“Ok, but why so early?.” Jay asked.

“Jay its almost 8.” Barry said, laying his head on Jays back.

“Please come out with me.” Barry said in a child-ish voice, which came off as a child sounding like it was crying.

 Jay sighed in to the pillow and then got up to go get ready. It only toke Jay about 5 minutes to get ready. Jay then   followed Barry down to the kitchen to eat some food.

They both just ate some cut up watermelon and bananas. When they where done Jay asked “So what are we going to do?.” 

“Going on  a walk to the park.” Barry said, putting on his shoes.

“Why to the park?.” Jay asked.

“Becuase, thats the only place I know where that it in walking distance and we can swing.” Barry said, walking out the door.

Jay followed Barry out of the house. Once Jay was besides Barry, he grabbed Barrys hand. 

The walk to the park was full of kisses, hugs, and I love you's. By the time they got to the park Jay was ready to sit down on a swing.

It toke them a hour to get to the park on foot.

“So, what are we doing now?.” Jay asked, while he was swinging.

“Mhh, well we could swing for a while and then walk back home and do some kind of coupley thing. Like..... like.... like... Painting!.” Barry said.

“Ok we can paint, I just need to pull out some old painting stuff.” Jay said.

right after Jay said that Barry said. “yay”

They was swinging for a hour, then they went back to the house to paint. When they got back Barry got the kitchen table ready for them to paint.

Jay came back with a wood box which had some small canvas, paints, and brushes to paint with. They painted for two hours, which along the way Barry had painted some on Jays face. But Jay ended doing the same, painting a heart on Barrys cheek.

In the end, Barry tried to paint a bunny  and Jay painted a banana magnet that was on the frig. 

“What do you think?.” Barry asked.

“You're cat look very cute.”

“It's a bunny!.”

“Really” 

“Yes and it looks nothing like a cat. Look at the long ears.”

“Well I thought it was a deformed cat.”

“shut up before I put more paint on you.” 

Jay stickered and went up to the bathroom to wash the paint off his face. When he came back down Barry had got the paint off his face and was sitting in the living room watching TV.

“Are you hungry?.” Jay asked.

Barry nodded and Jay made them lunch. When Jay got back with the food, Barry was half through the movie he was watching. 

They ate their food and when they where done Barry did the dishes. They watched TV till it was bed time since it was 2:12 PM when they where done eating.

They fell a sleep on the couch around 10, Jay was laying down behind Barry with his arms around Barrys waist. 

 


	26. Day 26: Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know posting on a off day wow.

Jay was the first to wake up, at first Jay thought he was in bed, but once he moved he realized he was on the couch. Jay tried to move his arms, but realized one was stuck under Barry.

Jay realized he was going to have to wake Barry up to be able to have both his arms back.

“Barry” Jay said, poking Barry in the back with his free arm.

It toke a few times for Barry to wake up.

“What” Barry moaned out in frustration.

“You're on my are, you have trapped me.” Jay said, kissing the back of Barrys neck.

“Oh” Barry moved to sit up and free Jays arm. Once Jays arm was free, Barry laid back down, so he could go back to sleep.

“You still sleepy?.” Jay asked, rubbing Barrys back.

“Yes” Barry said half a sleep.

“Well now you know how I felt yesterday.” Jay said, giving Barry a kiss to the cheek.

“Meany” Barry said with a sigh of frustration.

“Oh, come on don't be mad, I'm just saying.” Jay said, getting up to go to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?.” Barry asked, while turning over on the couch.

“You'll see” was all Jay said in reply.

When Jay came back he had  some whipped cream with him. Jay sat down next to Barry and turned him over on his back.

“What are you doing?.” Barry asked, without opening his eyes, so Barry did not know Jay had the whipped cream.

Jay just lifted up Barrys shirt and started to lick Barrys belly. Barry moaned out which sent jolits to Jays dick. Jay kept licking Barrys belly for about 30 minutes, before he pulled Barrys shirt off.

Jay then opened the whipped cream and put to big globs on Barrys nipples. Jay started to lick and such the whipped cream off slowly. Barry was going crazy under Jay, Barry could not hold back any of the moans that slipped out of his lips.

Jay slowly made his way down to Barrys waistband. Slowly pulling it off with his underwear with his mouth. Once Barrys underwear was off Jay put some more whipped cream on Barrys dick.

The whipped cream made Barry shack at how cold it was on his hard cock. Jay slowly licked the whipped cream off in long and slow licks. By the time Jay was done licking off all the whipped cream from Barrys cock, Jay was ready to put some whipped cream on Barrys entrance.

When Jay pushed up Barrys legs, Barry knew what Jay was going to do to him and  just the thought made Barry almost cum. Jay put some whipped cream on Barrys entrance and worked it in and out of Barry with his tongue.

Jay had been jerking him self  off while he eat Barrys ass out. Once all the whipped cream was gone, Jay had sat up and lined his cock up with Barrys entrance.

“Jay” Barry moaned out.

Jay slowly pushed in, Jay speeding up his pass quickly,  but it did not take long for them to both cum. Once Jay came in side Barry, he fell on top of Barry. Thats how they stayed till Barry could breath normal again. 

“Jay get off I want to take a shower.” Barry said, hitting Jays back.

“Fine, but I'm taking it with you.” Jay said, pulling out and helping Barry to the shower.

They toke a warm shower which lasted a hour. They just stud there under the water holding each other. 

When they where done they went back down stairs to watch TV. Barry made Jay clean up the mess on the couch. Then with thay was done they just watched TV for the rest of the day. 

But this time thay went up to the bed room to sleep and not fell asleep on the couch again.

 


	27. Day 27: The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters one day and that because I just have nothimg to do today and this is short.

Barry woke up from the light coming through the window. Barry turned over and in the process he woke Jay up.

“Barry why ary you moving?.” Jay asked, putting his arm over Barrys left side.

“The window, light was coming in on my face.” Barry said, kissing Jays hand.

Jay scotched as close as he could get to Barry. Jay kissed the back of Jays neck. Jay thought that Barrys neck was a bit dry. Jay then had the idea of rubbing lotion on  all over Barrys body.

“Barry” 

“Yes”

“Can I rub lotion on you body?.”

“Why?”

“Because, you skin is dry.”

“My skin is not dry” 

“Yes it is, let me put lotion on you.”

“No, I want to sleep right now.”

“Oh, come on”

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Why”

“Becuase I want to sleep.”

“But I want to put lotion on you.”

“Well I don't want you to.”

“Why not?.”

“Jay let me sleep!.”

“No, let me put lotion on you.”

“Bye, Jay I'm going to to sleep on the couch.” Barry  got up and walked down to the couch with a pillow a blanket.

Barry slept for another two hours, before Jay came down with a pillow. Jay woke Barry up by pushing him against the couch. Jay laid down next to Barry and put his arms around Barry.

“Jay, if you start up with the lotion again I will kill you.” Barry said.

“No, I just came down here to cuddle.” Jay said, inching closer to Barry.

“Go back up stairs.” 

“No”

“Jay I don't want you around me.”

“Well, to bad I want to cuddle.”

“Jay, I am telling you one last time, go back up stairs.” 

“No”

“Fine, I'm going up stairs and if you follow me I will go to another house to sleep!.” Barry pushed Jay off the couch and went to sleep some more. 

Barry did not know why, but all he wanted to do was sleep for a little while longer. Whay that so hard to ask?, Barry just wanted to sleep till noon. But Jay had to bug him about lotion.

If Jay would have just let him sleep for a little while longer, then Barry would have been happy to do it for Jay. But he just kept bugging Barry abot it and Barry just got so frustrated, Barry did not want to dill with it.

It had been three hours till Barry woke up. It was now 11:12 AM and Barry thought he could just lay in bed a little bit longer. Barry ended up falling Back to sleep and did not wake up till 2 o'clock.

 When Barry got up he was hungry, so he went down to make him a sandwich. Barry looked around as he was going to go watch TV in the living room. Barry did not see Jay, maybe he was just in another room. 

Barry ate his sandwich, when he was done he washed his plate and went back to watching TV. Barry watched TV till he heard the door opened an hour later and Jay came in with some bags of food. Jay put up the food and then went to sit down next to Barry on the couch.

They sat in silence for a hour till Jay said. “Are you mad at me?.”

“No, I just wanted to sleep.” Barry said,  laying his head on Jays shoulder.

Jay made pizza for dinner and for the rest of the night they watched TV cuddled up on the couch.watched TV for the rest of the night. 

They fell a sleep on the couch again, a hour after they ate dinner.


	28. Day 28: back rubs and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last few chapters will be short and cuddly, lots of fluff.

Barry woke up to Jay asleep on his shoulder. Barry felt like he just slept on bricks. Barry pushed Jay off and went to got to the bathroom.

When Barry came back Jay was a wake and sitting up. Barry sat next to Jay and laid his head on Jays shoulder.

“My back hurts.”

“Want me to rub you back.”

“Yes, please.” 

Jay patted for Barry to sit on his lap. Barry got on with out a doubt. Jay slowly started to rub Barrys back. As the Back rub went on Barry got sleepy.

By the end of the back rub Barry was almost asleep. Jay saw Barrys eyes where closed, so Jay carried Barry up to the bed room.

“Jay”

“Yes”

“Where are we going?.”

“Bed room”

“Why?”

“Becuase I don't want to sleep on the couch.”

“But I don't want to go to the bed room.”

“Why not?”

“Evil moster going to get me.”

“Baby, I'm here you'll be find, I will get my computer out and we can watch TV till you fall asleep.”

“Ok”

Jay laid Barry down and got his computer. Once Jay had his computer set up, he laid down behind Behind.

“What do you want to watch?.”

“You pick”

“Ok” Jay said with a kiss the Barrys cheek.

They ended up watching some random show. Just cuddled up with each other. Barry had fell asleep a few minutes after Jay started the show.

Barry woke up a few hours latter feeling hungry.

“Hello”

“Hi Jay”

“Hows your back?.”

“Fine, I'm hungry.”

“Ok, I shall get you some food.”

“Thank you.”

Jay came back with some sandwiches, they both ate and watched TV.

“How did we get to the bedroom?.”

“I carried you, you said you did not want to come up here because there was a evil monster.”

“I did”

“Yep and it was so cute.”

Jay gave Barry a soft kiss on the lips, then nuzzled his face in Barrys neck.

“What are we watching?.”

“No clue”

“Ok, then why are we watching it.”

“I'm not sure.”

“Ok”

Barry quites down, till it ready for them to go to bed. Barry had fell back to sleep and when Jay moved him he woke up.

“What, what.”

“Shh, back to sleep Barry.”

“Jay”

“Yes, now sleep.”

“Ok, night Jay I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jay laid down next to Barry and fell asleep in minutes, holding  Barry tight in his arms.


	29. Day 29: last day

Barry woke up first, it was around 7 AM. Barry tried to go back a slleep, but Barry just seemed to not be able to. So Barry woke Jay up with a poke to the face. 

“Why did you just poke me?.”

“I can't go back to sleep, get up with me.” 

“No”

“Why”

“Because tomorrow I have to go to work, so please let me sleep.”

“I don't want you to go back to work.”

“well I have to and you know why.”

“Can't you just take more days off.”

“As much as I would love to, but no.” Jay gave Barry a kiss at the beginning,  between 'as' and 'I'.

“I'm going to be so bored.”

“Well, I guess you have to  be bored.”

“Mean”

Jay kissed Barry on the back of the neck. “You know you love me”

“I'm not so sure that I do.”

“And why would that be.”

“Because I have not got any kisses this morning.”

Jay laughed, giving Barry kisses every where.

 “Now, back to sleep.”

“Why”

“Sleep”

“I'm going to watch TV.” Barry then got up and went to watch TV in the living room.

Barry watched TV till it was 12, by them Barry was hungry. So he cooked some frozen pizza. It was 2 before Jay got up, Jay sat down next to Barry.

“Did you cook anything?.”

“Pizza is in the frig.”

Jay went to go get him some pizza, when he got back Barry was laying cown on the couch. Barry moved his feet so Jay could sit back down with him, while he ate his pizza.

They spent the rest of the day watching TV, while cuddled up on the couch. When Barry fell a sleep, Jay carried Barry up to bed.

Once Barry was tucked in, Jay lais down behind Barry, putting his arms around Barrys waist. Falling a sleep minutes latter.


	30. Day 30: Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it the end of this story I hoped you liked it. Short chapter.

 It was 5 O'clock, when Jay got up to get ready for work.

“Come back to bed.”

“No, I have to go to work.”

“Please, I want to cuddle.”

“Sorry, but no.”

Barry roled over and went back to sleep. When Barry woke up again, it was to Jay giving him a kiss good bye.

Barry slept for a nother hour, before getting up. Barry ate some eggs and watched TV.

By the time he was done eating, Barry was bored of watching TV. So he went to go do the dishes.

Sadly that only toke care of Barrys boredness for a hour, then Barry was looking for other things to do.

Barry knew this was going to be a long day with out Jay here to do stuff with. 

Barry read some of Jays books and looked at some of Jays art work, which Barry thought was really good.

After that Barry went to watch TV, Barry found a show that he liked. So he watched it till Jay got home.

When Jay walked in he went straight to the couch, to sit next to Barry. 

“How was you day?.”

“Tiring”

“Want to go to bed?.”

“Oh, god yes.” 

They went up to bed, Barry waited while Jay got out of his work clothes. When Jay joined him in the bed Barry laid his head on Jays chest.

Falling asleep minutes later, with Jay following soon after Barry fell asleep


End file.
